Next Year at Anubis
by miyamigule33
Summary: Fabian leaves Nina for Joy and Nina falls for Jerome. It's next year and Jerome is dating Joy. Mara likes Fabian. Nina brings her best friend Krista, who becomes best friends with mick or maybe more. Story is so much better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own House of Anubis or the Characters I only own Krista.**

Nina's POV

I'm so happy it's almost time for school to start again. I had finally gotten over Jerome. Yes, Jerome. After Fabian and I kissed he left me for Joy. The only reason I didn't totally break down is because I had a crush on Jerome the whole year and since Fabian and I were over I could finally focus on that. I spent the rest of the year waiting for Jerome to ask me out but every time I felt so sure he was going to ask me out he asked out some other girl.

I spent the summer with my best friend from America named Krista she came to England and we hung out and stayed at a hotel and acted like tourist every day. Over the summer was when I finally got over Jerome. I mean a part of me feels like I will always want him to ask me out. Luckily I won't be the only American this year, Krista was going to come with me and stay in with Amber and I.

Jerome's POV

I can't believe school is finally starting that means everyone will be back. Sadly I spent the summer alone at Anubis, I would video chat with Joy and eventually I got roped into being her boyfriend after Fabian broke up with her. I heard the door open and I heard people running up the stairs. I saw a new girl.

"Who are you," I yelled.

Nina's POV

"Ok if you see Jerome don't stare into his eyes it could totally make you freeze". I laughed at Krista's comment and starred at my friend. She was super pale, she had big brown eyes she has dark brown wavy hair that goes a couple inches over her shoulder, and she had edgy side bangs. She is skinny and all she ever wears is cut off/ of the shoulder tops with a colorful tank top under it and jean shorts, and her ash gray toms

"It's ok I promise you I won't look into his eyes"

We walked in and we started to run up the stair when I heard Jerome yell, "Who are you"

I turned around.

Well I'm Nina if you don't remember me and this Is my friend Krista who will be staying with us this year.

"Oh No, It's the attack of the Americans," Jerome said as he ran off.

"I can totally see why you like him" Krista said sarcastically.

Krista's POV

Wasn't Jerome just a charmer? I really hope all the others won't act like him. I happen to be a pretty rocking American. Nina told me all about Fabian and about he kind of broke her heart and how they never really talked after that. Well if he does anything to hurt her this year or anyone for that matter their ass is mine.

Nina POV

I heard someone yell Joy is here and I ran downstairs and gave her a huge hug. When I focused more on Jerome she and I had made up, and we were super god friends. I introduced Krista to everyone else, She just glared at Fabian most of the time though.

The next Day

I was waiting by my locker for Krista when Jerome came up to me and placed his hand on my locker and stared at me. I tried not to look at him in the eyes but it was way too hard.

Jerome started to talk as I stared into his eyes, "So I was wondering you would like to…"

Suddenly he was cut off when I hear Joy say Boogie. She ran turned Jerome around and gave him a huge kiss.

I'm so glad we are dating, she said with a smile then she walked away.

Jerome turned around and said, "So would you like to switch cleaning duties with Mick? Ever since the whole Mara thing happened I don't think it would be such a good idea if I were to be in a room alone with him.

I replied sure and walked away. To think I thought he was going to finally ask me out. I should of listened to Krista when she said not to look into his eyes.

Jerome POV

I can't believe it I was this close to asking out Nina and then Joy came and ruined it. Luckily I saved it with the Mick thing. Well at least I will get to do dishes with her.

**I know it was kind of short and scattered but this is my fist fanfic. Please comment and tell me what you would like to see and what I can do to be better. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Jeromes Plan

Chap 2

Fabian's POV

I saw Nina running to Anubis House and she looked so sad like she was crying so I chased after her.

Nina!

The beautiful American turned around and I ran up to her.

Are you ok?

She just stared at me with her eyes so sad.

"Nina come on you know you can tell me anything" I told her as I moved a piece of hair from her face.

She collapsed into my arms and started crying really hard. I picked her up bridal style and took her back to the house. I didn't care that people were staring at us I just wanted to get her back so Amber and Krista could make her smile again. I missed her beautiful smile.

Krista's POV

I saw Nina walk away from Jerome and then Jerome's discouraged face.

I walked up to Jerome and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"What was that? Does the American want to kiss me well to bad I have a girlfriend" Jerome said.

"I saw what happened with Nina you were going to ask her out weren't you."

Jerome was speechless probable the first time he has been since I met him.

"You were! Weren't you! Now I see what it is you have so much pride that you can't go a second without having a girlfriend. So you asked out Nina and then if she said yes you would have gone and broken Joy's heart. And then when you were dating Nina and you found a better girl you would break up with Nina wouldn't you have?"

Jerome didn't say anything, so I just stormed off.

I was so focused on my anger that I bumped into Mick. I feel down and he helped me up. I noticed that he had been crying.

Me: Mick are you ok?

Mick: Mara broke up with me cause she decided that she liked another boy in the house.

Me: Is it Jerome?

Mick: No she told me it was someone No one would expect.

Me: Oh Mick I'm so sorry maybe we should get you back to the house. Doesn't Trudy's food sound good?

Mick: I could eat it all day

I just laughed and we walked back to the house.

Jerome's POV

I grabbed a pair of binoculars from my locker and ran outside. I knew that Krista could run really fast and if I couldn't set her strait then Nina would hate me. I put them on when I saw Nina being carried by Fabian, bridal style. I felt a ping of jealousy. I knew I had to make sure she didn't fall in love with him again.

Mara: Jerome what are you doing?

Jerome: Forgot How to get back home so I decided to use these to help.

Mara: Jerome I need your advice.

Jerome: Me, you want advice from me.

Mara: I broke up with Mick and now I really want Fabian.

Jerome: Good luck it took him almost a year to ask out Nina and then he broke up with her.

Just then a plan popped into my head Nina would never hurt one of her friends.

Jerome: Tell Nina you like Fabian

Mara: Why?

Jerome: She loves meddling I'm sure she would love to help you.

Mara: You are so right, Thanks Jerome.

Jerome: No Thank you


	3. It's Ok to Cry

**I do not own House of Anubis only Krista and the plot.**

**Chap 3**

Amber's POV

I heard the door slam and I saw Fabian carry Nina in.

Me: Is she unconscious or something

Fabian: No just crying you might want to talk to her.

Me: Ok come on Nina

Fabian started to walk away and Nina stopped him.

Nina: Fabian

Fabian: Yes

Nina: Thank you.

Awe so sweet. I wish they would get back together they were so cute together.

Krista's POV

Mick and I walked in and he went off to his room.

Fabian: Krista do you hate me.

Krista: No I just don't want you to hurt Nina, but right now you should go talk to Mick he needs his best friend.

Fabian: What happened?

Krista: Mara.

I ran upstairs to my room and I saw Nina with her eyes all puffy.

Krista: Are you crying cause of Jerome

Nina: A little but it happened all last year so I'll get over it.

Krista: Nina every time he talks to you don't look into his eyes and if he leans in to try to kiss just say some excuse and leave. You and I both know he will just hurt you over and over again.

Amber: I agree with her I hate you seeing you sad.

Nina: Thanks

Amber; So are you and Fabian getting back together.

Nina: No we are just finally are going to be friends again. There is no chance of us getting together

Just then Mara walked in the door

Mara: Nina I need your help.

Nina: Yes

Mara: Can you help me get together with Fabian

Nina: You mean give him a little push towards you.

Mara: Exactly

Oh my gosh am I the only one who cares about Mick right now what he supposed to do when he finds out that his ex-girlfriend wants his best friend. Before they said anything else I ran downstairs into Mick and Fabians room. I opened the door and saw Mick crying. I heard he doesn't cry a lot and I just couldn't tell him about Mara liking Fabian he was in too much pain right now. Before he could say anything I left and went to help Trudy with dinner.

Amber's POV

Dinner was really awkward like no one talked. Mara was staring at Fabian and would then look at Mick. Mick just kept his head down. Joy was just staring at Jerome. Krista was glaring at Jerome. Alfie was staring at me as usual but no one was talking. Finally Patricia broke the silence.

Patricia: Nina would you like to go to the mall with some of us.

Nina: Sure who is going?

Patricia: Alfie, Amber, Me and A boy from Osiris, and Jerome.

Nina: What about Joy and Fabian and Mick and Mara.

Patricia: Fabian is going to tutor Joy, Mick doesn't want to go and neither does Mara.

Mick: I'm going back to my room.

Krista: You didn't even finish your food.

Mick: I'm not hungry

Patricia: Krista are you going to go to the mall?

Krista: I think I'll stay here and try to cheer up Mick.

**What do you think will happen at the mall? Or at the House? Will Krista tell Mick that Mara likes Fabian. Find out in Chapter 4.**


	4. Water Fights and Hints

**I Do not own House of Anubis only Krista and the plot**

Chap 4

Jerome's POV

Me: Nina let's go do the dishes.

Nina: Coming.

I really love Nina's American accent. I really fell for her, but Joy thinks we are the perfect and I really don't want to hurt her feeling but she only does all the cutie stuff around Nina and Fabian. I only agreed to go out with her cause she looked like she needed cheering up, but I don't like her anymore. But I don't want to hurt her either. I know it's bad but I really hope she falls for Fabian and kisses him tomorrow while they study, and then I hope she will break up with me.

Fabian's POV

I think I'm falling in love with Nina again. Maybe I should go talk to her. I'm sure Jerome would love for me to take over his dish duties for today. I walked over to the kitchen door and peered in. I saw Jerome and Nina splashing water on each other. Jerome got bowl of water and dumped it on her head. Nina got the sink hose thingy and sprayed Jerome.

Jerome: Now you're in for it Martin

Nina: Bring It Clark.

Jerome: Loser cleans up

Then Jerome chased Nina around the kitchen he grabbed her waist and spun her around she then got a glass of water and dumped it on his head. He let her down and pushed her up onto wall. They just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Jerome leaned in and then Nina pushed him back.

Nina: You should go take a shower and wash your clothes.

Jerome: Oh, ok, does this mean you will clean up?

Nina: Sure

Jerome: Thanks

He messed up her hair and ran out. Nina got some rags and started cleaning up the floor.

Nina POV

Jerome picked me up and spun me around I saw a glass of water so I dumped it on his head. He let me down and pushed me up against the wall. I started to stare into his eyes and he leaned in. I wanted to kiss him so badly but then I remembered what Krista said and I pushed him back.

Me: You should go take a shower and wash your clothes.

Jerome: Oh, ok, does this mean you will clean up?

Nina: Sure.

Jerome: Thanks

Then he messed up my hair and ran out. I picked up a rag and started cleaning up the floor.

I heard someone come in and saw Fabian on the floor with a rag helping me clean up.

Nina: Hey Fabian.

Fabian: You look like you could use some help.

Nina: Fabian I'm so glad that we are just friends again.

I got up and went to wash some dishes.

Nina: Look how pretty Mara is.

Fabian: She does look pretty

Nina: Do you like her?

Fabian: I don't know she was kind of Mick's.

Nina: You should ask her out I'm sure she would say yes.

Fabian: What about Mick he is my best friend.

Nina: Date in secret until Mick is over it.

Fabian: That's great idea

Nina: I'm sure will be over it soon Krista can cheer up any one no matter the situation.

Fabian left and Jerome came in all showered.

Jerome: I think I lost. So I'll clean up here. You can go shower.

He flashed me a kind of seductive smile. I couldn't help but blush as I left.

**Please Review. Be as harsh as you want I want to know everything I can do to make this better.**


	5. Kissing in the Photo Booth

**I don't own the House of Anubis. Only Krista the plot and Jacob belong to me.**

Chap 5

Fabian POV

Did I just agree to ask Mara out? I mean she is really cute and super smart and she is super sweet, and I know I could easily fall in love with her. It was kind of obvious that Nina wanted to be just friends and I'm not sure what the thing with Jerome was but she did push him away. But he almost kissed her, do you think Joy would like that. Should I tell Joy? I don't want to hurt Nina but Jerome is the one who did something wrong. If Joy asks if anything is going on between them I tell her but only because she asked. I'll ask Mara out tomorrow after I find a way to talk to her without Mick knowing anything is up.

The Next Morning

Nina's POV

Amber: Nina will you hurry up.

Nina: I'm coming.

I ran down the stairs and out the door with Amber.

We all piled into the car and we picked up Patricia's "friend" Jacob and were on our way. We were all talking and just laughing the mall was an hour way so we had tons of time in the cab.

Amber: Ok so we are going to pair up into groups of two when we get to the mall. Then we will meet up at 12:45 at the food court then go shopping all together. Alfie and I are one group.

Jacob: Patricia and I will be another group.

Jerome: That leaves you and I Nina.

I was happy but worried, maybe if Jerome and I could hang out without me getting weak knees maybe I could focus on him and me being just friends. I just smiled at him.

We finally got to the mall and Amber and Alfie ran off and so did Patricia and Jacob.

Jerome: Come on I'll show you around

I followed Jerome as he took walked me to a candy store.

Jerome: You want to get some ice cream.

Me: Isn't it a little bit early for ice cream.

Jerome: It is never too early for ice cream, come on I'll buy.

Me: OMG! They have superman that's my favorite flavor. It's blue moon, lemon, or banana it depends where you are, and raspberry or strawberry that also depends on where you are.

Jerome: Ok Two superman please

Me: You don't have to try it if you don't want to.

Jerome: Anything you say is good must be amazing.

Then he flashed me one of his famous smirks. I felt my cheeks go red. He just laughed.

When we finished our ice cream we started walking towards a huge fountain. Jerome handed me a quarter.

Jerome: Make a wish

Me: Ok

I didn't know what to wish for but then I looked at Jerome and I realized what I wanted to wish for.

Jerome: What did you wish for?

Me: I can't tell you if I do it won't some true.

Jerome: You can tell me anything, Mrs. Martin.

Me: Not if I want it to come true.

We kept walking and talking then I saw a Photo Booth.

Me: Let's go take pictures in the photo booth. I love photo booths I always know the best pose and I love putting the best picture in my locker.

Jerome: Ok but you only get to tell me how to pose for one picture.

We got in and we took 3 crazy hilarious pictures it was time for the fourth one.

Jerome: What should I do?

Me: Kiss me.

Jerome: Uh did you just ask me to.

Me: I meant my cheek not my lips that would be bad, because we are just friends and you are dating Joy.

Jerome: Right, because we are just friends no feelings for either of us between us.

Me: Exactly.

Jerome looked disappointed and was hoping I didn't look like that too.

Me: Come on kiss my cheek.

He kissed my cheek and I closed my eyes lightly and put a smile on my face.

Jerome: Which one will you put on your locker

Me: You will see.

Jerome: You love keeping secrets don't you?

I kept one from you all year.

Jerome: What secret?

Oh No did I say that out loud. I think I did! What was I supposed to tell him that I liked him all last year and this year? Then something came to me.

Me: You know the whole chosen one and mystery.

Jerome: Well I found it out eventually.

Me: Look at the time let's get to the food court.

Jerome: Ok I know some great shops on the way there.

**Please review and tell me what you would like me to fix.**


	6. How could he?

**I Do not own House of Anubis only Krista and the plot**

Chap 6

At Anubis House that day

Everyone was sitting in the common room Mara was reading a book. Mick and Krista were watching a movie. Fabian and joy were on the couch studying.

Krista's POV

This was probably of the best movies I have watched. Mick picked it out and we couldn't stop laughing until Joy decided to speak.

Joy: Fabian, stop staring at Mara I need to pass this test!

The room went silent and Mick stormed off.

Mara: Mick…

Me: I'll take care of it.

Mara: But I want to.

Me: It won't help he will just push you away.

Mara: I guess you're right

She got up and walked up stairs while I went to Mick's room.

Fabian's POV  
>I can't believe Joy just did that.<p>

Me: Joy!

Joy: What? I need to pass this test and why would you stare at Mara when you could stare at me.

Me: Excuse Me but aren't you dating Jerome.

Joy: I want you back Fabian I never liked Jerome I only was using him to make you jealous. It's you I love know come on take me back

Me: No! I'm going to get out of here.

Joy: You better not tell Jerome or I will tell Mick you are going to ask out Mara or maybe I'll tell Nina you still love her and ruin your chances of friendship.

Me: Fine!

Mick's POV

Krista was such a good friend; she cared about me and my feelings and truly wanted me to be happy.

Krista: Mick are you ok?

Mick: Why was Fabian staring at Mara?

Krista: Maybe he was wondering why she would break up with you.

Mick: Maybe? You can go I'll be fine.

She got up and started to walk out the door

Mick: Krista, thank you.

She smiled and slipped out the door.

Mara's POV

I was walking back to my room after I went to the bathroom to fix my hair, when Fabian pulled me over.

Fabian: Mara I was wondering if you would like to go out with me.

Me: Oh Fabian yes.

Next thing I knew his lips crashed onto mine. My knees got weak, Fabian put hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Mick's POV

I was going to go talk to Mara and try to get a better understanding of our break up.

Mara: Oh Fabian Yes.

I turned the corner and saw my best mate in the entire world making out with my ex-girlfriend. I can't believe he would do that how would he feel if I started making out with Nina. I can't believe he would do that. They finally pulled apart.

Krista: Guys come on let's wait outside the others are going now to be coming back soon.

I raced down the stairs as I heard Mara say

Mara: Let's keep it a secret for so we don't hurt Mick

Too Late Mara.


	7. Confrontations

**I Do not own House of Anubis only Krista and the plot**

Chap 7

Fabian's POV

Mara and I got down stairs she sat on the bench next to Joy and Krista. I walked over and stood next to Mick.

Me: You know I would never stare and Mara right

Mick: Ya bro, it's totally cool.

I didn't really believe him. He didn't seem like it was totally cool.

In the distance I saw Alfie chasing Amber while Patricia was chasing Alfie who I could see had stolen Patricia's phone and Amber had stolen his. Then I saw Jerome running, with Nina on his back, like a piggy back ride.

Joy: I can't believe Jerome he never gives me a piggy back ride.

I glared at Joy because she told me she didn't care about Jerome. I felt bad for Jerome He has no Idea that Joy is using him.

They finally reached the house. Jerome set Nina down.

Nina: thanks for the ride

Jerome: No Problem

Joy then grabbed Jerome's arm and pulled him inside.

Fabian: Come on let's go inside and eat.

Krista's POV

I am so tired of having silent dinners. It's really silent but you can tell what everyone is thinking. It's like that Taylor Swift song where she says "I've never heard silence quite this loud." Joy was glaring at Jerome then would look at Fabian. Fabian and Mara were holding hands under the table. I only noticed because Mick dropped his spoon and Mar told me to get it and I saw their hands. Mick was glaring and Fabian for who knows why. Alfie and Amber were staring at each other. Patricia had a huge smile on her face, and Nina was just eating. I decided it was time for me to break the tension.

Me: So How was the mall.

Joy: Yes I would love to hear how the mall went.

Joy glared at Jerome

Amber: Well we split into groups me and Alfie, Patricia and Jacob then,

Joy: Jerome and Nina. So what did you two do?

I personally think Joy has lost it.

Jerome: we got ice cream, went to the fountain and shopped around.

Joy: What about that piggyback ride you gave her.

Jerome: Her leg was asleep so I offered to carry her back to the house.

Joy: That's it.

Nina: Joy, Jerome and I are just friends you have nothing to worry about.

Joy: Ok I guess I overreacted.

Jerome: So what happened here?

Joy: Nothing just Fabian wouldn't stop staring at Mara

Mick got up and left the table. I stood up and ran after him. When I open the door he was kicking the wall.

Me: Mick what happened

Mick: Fabian asked out Mara she said yes and they kissed.

Me: Fabian is your best friend….

Mick: No he is not! Not anymore.

Me: Mick

I rubbed my hand on his arm.

Mick: Couldn't he of waited Mara broke up with me yesterday. Maybe I should ask if I can switch rooms.

Me: I don't think Alfie or Jerome would like that.

Mick just looked at me and he gave me a huge hug. He buried his head in my hair as he cried.

Mick's POV

Fabian is going to pay! I promise you that.


	8. Next assignment

**I Do not own House of Anubis only Krista and the plot**

Chap 8

At school the next day.

Nina's POV

I couldn't stop smile at the new picture on my locker. It was the one where Jerome kissed my cheek. It came out great it was instantly my favorite. I looked up and I saw Joy walking up to me

Joy: Hey Nina

Me: Hey Joy

Joy: Is that my boyfriend kissing your cheek!

Me: Ya we took it at the mall it's a classic pose.

Joy: Well why did you do it

Me: Photo booths bring out the crazy in people.

Joy: You said you guys are just friends and I have nothing to worry about, you know what goodbye Nina Martin.

Me: Joy wait.

Why did I feel like Joy just broke up with me? I guess it's cause our friendship is now over.

I was about to close my locker when someone's hand came up and stopped it. I looked up and saw Jerome staring at me.

Jerome: You were right it's a great picture

Me: Your girlfriend didn't think so.

Jerome: What did she do?

Me: She just freaked.

Jerome: I am getting so tired of her clinginess and I just not sure if I like her anymore

Me: Not to intrude but why don't you break up with her?

Jerome: Come on let's get to class

Me: That's Not an answer.

Jerome: Come on

Patricia's POV

Nina and Jerome came into class. Joy did not look happy. Just then Mr. Winkler came in and got ready to tell us what our next assignment is.

Mr. W: Tomorrow you will sing a song to your partner then your partner will sing one to you. Now since Nina had the best song choice last time she will help me choose which partners win.

Jerome: Win what do we win?

Mr. W: You will see. Now please partner up.

I walked immediately up to Jacob. Amber and Alfie walked up to each other. Mick walked up to Krista. Fabian and Mara decided to be partners. Joy walked over to Jerome. Jerome kind of looked sad though. Nina walked up to Mr. Winkler since she wouldn't get a partner.

Jerome's POV

Why did Nina have to win last time? I would of asked her to be my partner but she doesn't get one and now I'm stuck with my girlfriend Joy. Sometimes life can be so cruel.

Mick's POV

Did you see that my supposed best friend is partners with my ex-girlfriend who I guess now is his girlfriend. How could he do this to me? I started to clenched my fist and as they kept singing my hands just kept getting tighter and tighter.

Krista: Careful you might pop something. Or your hands could explode.

Me: Look at them already so happy and they don't even know that I know they are dating.

Krista: What are you going to do?

Me: I don't know

Krista: Mick I knew Mara liked Fabian but I thought he was hung up on Nina and I didn't want to tell you cause that would cause unnecessary drama.

Mick: I can't believe you I thought I could trust you.

Krista: You can it's just..

I didn't let her finish I just stormed off.

Krista: Mick come back.

Mick: No.

Krista: Mick.

What just happened? I felt like I could trust her, but it looks like I really couldn't

**The next chapter is a lot longer and I really like it cause after it there is a ton of drama. **


	9. Songs From the heart

Chap 9

Mick's POV

I was getting ready to go when I heard Joy scream.

Joy: What? No! you have to go to school.

I went into the common room and saw Jerome and Krista sick on the couch.

Trudy: They have fevers they can't go to school.

Me: What about our songs Krista.

Krista: You can sing whatever song you were going to sing to me to Joy and Joy can sing to you. Are you still mad at me.

Me: I could never stay mad at you.

Joy: I don't want to sing with Mick come Jerome you have to come.

Jerome: Joy! No! I can't go to school, and I can't sing with this cold.

Joy: Ugh!

She stormed out.

Me: She took that well.

I said sarcastically. Krista and Jerome laughed as I left.

Krista's POV

I can't believe I have to stay on a couch next to Jerome all of today and maybe tomorrow. I don't like him! I think he has something against American, and he was going to hurt Nina and be the arrogant, major player he is.

Joy's POV

Great Now I get to sing a love song to Mick! Couldn't Mara have gotten sick and not Krista. I would of rather sang to Fabian then Jerome anyway. Wait this will make Fabian jealous. He will see his ex-girlfriend sing with Mara's ex boyfriend. It will totally make Mara jealous to. Then she will get Mick and Fabian will come crying back to me. Jerome, who cares who he gets with.

Patricia's POV

We walked into Mr. Winkler's class and Joy seemed a little nuts. I hate sing I really wish I got sick too. I mean I really like Jacob but I just don't sing. Mr. Winkler called up Joy and Mick. Who didn't look to happy.

Mr. Winkler: Ok class let's keep in mind that Joy's song is the one she was going to sing to Jerome, and Mick's is the one he was going to sing to Krista.

Joy started sing I Got U by Selena Gomez.

I picked you out in a crowd  
>Of a thousand faces<br>Yeah, I found you, oo, oo, oo  
>I chose the whys and the whens<br>All around and Random places  
>Yeah, I chose you, oo, oo, oo<p>

I let you see me  
>Let you believe it was your move<br>So smooth, my rules

(Chorus)  
>Well, you think you are the one<br>Who got me, boy  
>No, I got U<br>I've been playing with you  
>Like a little toy<br>Yeah, I got U  
>I got U<br>I got U

You'd be surprised all the  
>Times that I almost told you<br>But I stayed cool, ooo,oo,oo  
>I almost broke, but<br>I knew I would get to hold you  
>Cause I'm no fool, ohhh<p>

You came back to me  
>And did the very thing I knew<br>That you'd do, oh oo ohhhh

(Chorus)  
>Well, you think you are the one<br>Who got me, boy  
>But, I got U<br>I've been playing with you  
>Like a little toy<br>Yeah, I got U  
>I got U<p>

You gave me all control  
>(I got U)<br>I took your heart and soul  
>(I got U)<br>For me, I'm gonna roll  
>I got U, you, you, you, ooo<p>

(I got U, ohh yeah)  
>(I got U, and I love it)<br>(I got U)  
>(Yeah, I got U)<br>(I got U, and I love it)  
>(I got U)<br>(Yeah, I got U)

(Chorus)  
>Well, you think you are the one<br>Who got me, boy  
>But, I got U<br>I've been playing with you  
>Like a little toy<br>Yeah, I got U  
>I got U<p>

(I got U, and I love it)  
>(I got U)<br>(Yeah, I got U)  
>(I got U, and I love it)<br>(I got U)  
>(Yeah, I got U)<p>

Joy gave a flirty smile to Mick then A look what you missed look to Fabian.

Mick: Mr. W is ok if I just sing a song directed to nobody since my partner isn't here.

Mr. W: sure Mick go ahead.

Mick: I will be singing Soul Sister by Train

Heeey heeeey heeeeey

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
>I knew I wouldn't forget you<br>And so I went and let you blow my mind  
>Your sweet moonbeam<br>The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
>I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided<br>Who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
>The way you move ain't fair you know<br>Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey heeeey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me  
>You gave my life direction<br>A game show love connection, we can't deny  
>I'm so obsessed<br>My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
>I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna<br>And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
>The way you move ain't fair you know<br>Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

The way you can cut a rug  
>Watching you is the only drug I need<br>So gangster, I'm so thug  
>You're the only one I'm dreaming of<br>You see I can be myself now finally  
>In fact there's nothing I can't be<br>I want the world to see you'll be with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
>The way you move ain't fair you know<br>Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
>Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight<br>Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)  
>Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight) <p>

Mr. W: Great Job next let's have Alfie and Amber.

Alfie: I will be sing Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes Ft. Adam Levine

My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for your, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note  
>Make me your radio<br>Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo  
>If I was just another dusty record on the shelve<br>Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else  
>If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that<br>Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that  
>Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks<br>This the last girl that play me left a couple cracks  
>I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that<br>Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts  
>If I could only find a note to make you understand<br>I sing a song and the image grab me by the hands  
>Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune<br>And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you

My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for your, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<p>

Oh oh oh oh To my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo<p>

If I wasn't old school, fifty pound boombox  
>Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walkWould you turn my volume up before of the cops<br>And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop  
>And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me<br>When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
>Appreciate every mixtape your friends make<br>You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate

I think finally found a note to make you understand  
>If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands<br>Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you<p>

[Chorus]

My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for your, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<p>

Oh oh oh oh To my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo<p>

[Bridge]

I only pray you never leave me behind  
>Because good music can be so hard to find<br>I take your hand and pull it closer to mine  
>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind<p>

[Chorus]

My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for your, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<p>

Oh oh oh oh To my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo<p>

Amber: Awe Alfie. I will be singing Love You like a Love Song by Selena Gomez

[Verse 1]  
>It's been said and done<br>Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
>And I guess right now here's another one<br>So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em  
>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible<br>A centerfold miracle, lyrical  
>You've saved my life again<br>And I want you to know baby

[Chorus]  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<p>

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

[Verse 2]  
>Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony<br>There's no way to describe what you do to me  
>You just do to me, what you do<br>And it feels like I've been rescued  
>I've been set free<br>I am hyptonized by your destiny  
>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful<br>You are...I want you to know baby  
>[Chorus]<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<br>[Bridge]  
>No one compares<br>You stand alone, to every record I own  
>Music to my hear that's what you are<br>A song that goes on and on  
>[Chorus]<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I love you...like a love song...<p>

Mr. Winkler: Fabian and Mara.

Fabian: Can we sing a duet.

Mr. W: sure

They sang two is better than one but I didn't really pay attention because I could see Mick Just boiling with jealousy. Poor guy I felt so bad for him. I was going to talk to him but before I could Mr. Winkler called my name.

Mick's POV

Patricia started to sing Smile by Avril Lavinge; she started to get nervous so Jacob sang with her until they finished out the song. Mr. Winkler said it would count as a duet. Then excused us saying Nina would announce the winner tomorrow.

**Who is going to win? What will the prize be? What did Jerome and Krista do all day? What will they be doing when everyone gets home? Will Mick get his revenge on Fabian?**

**Review as harsh as you want I want to know how to fix it.**


	10. Fighting and Fainting

Chap 10

Fabian's POV

We walked into Anubis and we heard giddy laughter. The entire house had decided to walk home together. We walked into the common room to see Jerome and Krista were playing would you rather and watching some British comedy show. They looked up at us.

Mara: what's going on I thought Krista hated Jerome.

Krista: I did but we talked it out and came to an understanding. Now I realized he is pretty cool.

Joy: That's my Boyfriend alright.

She jumped onto the couch and tried to kiss Jerome but he pushed her back.

Jerome: IF you and I kiss you could get sick.

Joy: I love how sweet you are you truly care about me.

Yah, right. She told me she doesn't like him and when she sang her song she kept staring at me then gave me the Look what you missed out on look.

Jerome: You might want to get off the couch you know germs and all.

Joy: Ok Boogie.

Krista broke out laughing which then turned into coughing. Nina laughed at Krista's reaction and Amber brought her some water.

Joy: What is so funny!

Krista: Boogie.

Joy: That's it I'm going to my room.

When she left we all broke out laughing. Krista mainly at Jerome

Krista: Did you approve that name

Jerome: No. But when you really like someone you let them call you whatever you want

Krista: You must really like her.

Krista said then covered her mouth. I realized Nina had left and then Amber, Patricia, and Mara ran upstairs after her.

Krista: You scared them off

She said as she hit Jerome lightly on the chest. I laughed as headed off to my room.

Krista's POV

Jerome: Why did all the girls leave?

Me: I don't know maybe, they went to talk to Joy.

Jerome: You are lying.

Me: No I'm not!

Jerome: Come on tell me I thought we were friends.

I stood up and started to walk away when I started to feel dizzy. I fell backwards and I felt someone catch me before everything went black.

Mick's POV

I heard Krista yelling at Jerome. When I walked into the room she fainted and I caught her before she hit the ground.

Me: Trudy! Krista fainted!

Nina: What!

Nina yelled as she ran down the stairs.

Trudy: Mick put her down on the couch. Jerome how are you feeling?

Jerome: I'm feeling so much better but Krista's fever was higher than mine.

Trudy took Jerome's temperature and it was normal. He walked over to a crying Nina who he took in his arms. She just cried into his chest. Trudy then took Krista's she looked at it.

Trudy: Mick call an ambulance.

Mick: What's the temperature?

Trudy: Amber call an ambulance

Trudy said as Amber ran down the stairs. I heard Amber back in the distance. She said that Krista had gone completely limp and that she was unconscious and a super high fever. I looked at Krista she looked so much more pale than usual. She looked so helpless. I hated seeing her like this. After a while we heard the ambulance. I left with Krista to the Hospital. Nina said she would come later.

Nina's POV  
>I continued to cry in Jerome's arms. He rubbed my back trying to calm me down. I just couldn't handle seeing Krista like that. She is so strong. She was in the car with me when my parents were killed. She called the ambulance because she was the only one who wasn't unconscious. The other car even hit closer to her then to me, but she was strong and kept consciousness and saved my life. I couldn't even image her that helpless. I looked up at Jerome into his eyes. He could sense the sadness in my eyes.<p>

Jerome: It will all be ok.

He said as he inched his face closer and closer to mine. He was about to his me when I turned my head.

Nina: Let's get the others to get ready so we can get to the hospital faster.

I couldn't let Jerome kiss me he was dating Joy and it would just end up hurting me and Joy. I wiggled out his arms and ran upstairs.

Jerome's POV  
>I was so close to kissing Nina. What was I thinking if I did that it would hurt Joy? Joy really liked me and I couldn't handle knowing that I hurt her. She would never cheat on me I'm the only guy who fills her thoughts. But should I stay with a girl out of pity or finally be with the one I love?<p> 


	11. At the hospital

Chap 11

Krista's POV

I started to hear things but my eyes still wouldn't open. I heard beeping like the monitor that they have at hospitals. I felt someone's hand on mine. It wasn't Nina's or Trudy's it was defiantly a boy's hand. Then he talked and I realized it was Mick. I got control of my hand and squeezed his hand. I heard him get up not letting go of my hand and calling for a nurse. He put his other hand on my cheek.

Mick: Don't worry Krista I'm here, and the nurse is going to help you.

I guess I was at a hospital. I tried to open my eyes but I felt too weak. My whole body was numb except for the hand Mick was holding. I heard a nurse come in and shoo Mick out.

Mick's POV

The Nurse shooed me out and I saw the others in the waiting room.

Nina: How is she?

Mick: She is starting to regain consciousness she squeezed my hand. Her eyes didn't open but I think she can hear.

Nina: That's good right.

Fabian: I sure it means she is great.

Nina: When can we see her?

Mick: When the nurses say we can.

A nurse came into the room and asked to speak with Trudy. I decided it was time to make Fabian feel guilty. I went and sat next to him. Mara was on the other side of the room comforting Nina.

Mick: Thanks for being such I good mate. I know you were only staring at Mara cause you were wondering why she would break up with me. Joy made it seem like you wanted Mara to be your girlfriend. You would never do that though. Because best friends don't do stuff like that. I would never date Nina if you too had just broken up especially not when you are not over her. I would at least wait until you and Nina were friends again and you had someone new. Why am I rambling on about this? It's not like your dating Mara or into her anyway. Fabian looked so guilty.

Fabian: Do you like Krista?

Mick: No, she has just been a great friend. Which is kind of what I needed at the time? She is great. Why did you want to ask her out?

I knew he would say no cause he already had a girlfriend, but he didn't know I knewl

Fabian: No it just seemed like you did.

Mick: So why did you sing a love song with Mara.

Fabian: It was one of the only songs I knew on guitar.

Mick: That's cool bro.

Trudy walked back in.

Trudy: Nina's Fever has gone down. She seems to be hearing, speaking at seeming properly, and she was able to move every muscle.

Nina: Can we see her?

Trudy: Maybe just a couple of you should stay then take a cab home.

Nina: How about Mick, Jerome, Amber and I.

Trudy: Ok, he is Money for a cab.

Patricia: Tell Krista we will be here tomorrow

Mick: Got it.

We walked into her room. Krista was staring out the window and playing with her hair she turned and smiled when she saw us walk in.

Krista: Hey guys.

Mick: Patricia said she will be here tomorrow.

Nina: How are you feeling?

Krista: So much better. Amber I am assuming this card is from you. Dear Krista, I am so sorry about your makeup the doctors would not let me do you makeup until you woke up.

Jerome: You look fine Krista.

Krista: Thank you…. Boogie.

Jerome: If you weren't in the hospital right now I would take you down.

Krista: Haha, good luck with that.

I knew she wasn't feeling as good as she said. She didn't want Nina to cry again, but she was very convincing.

Jerome: So what's it like being unconscious do you remember things about when you were unconscious?

Krista: I remember yelling at you then someone catching me and then blackness. Next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital bed.

Nina: I'm sorry

Krista: It's not your fault. Nina I was sick.

Nina started to cry.

Mick: Nina don't cry look she is all better.

Nina: No I'm crying because I am so happy she is ok.

She moved into the chair next to Krista.

Amber: Does that mean I can do your makeup now.

Krista: Really Amber?

We all just laughed and continue to talk until the nurse told us to go.

Krista: Mick?

Mick: Yes?

Krista: Promise me you didn't do anything stupid while I wasn't there.

Mick: Define stupid.

I said before I walked out of the room to give her some rest.


	12. What was Fabian?

I don't own HOA only Krista and Jacob

Chap 12

Jerome's POV

We got a cab and headed home. I kind of wished Krista would of looked worse so she would have been crying in my arms again. It felt so good when she was in my arms. The cab finally stopped and we all walked into the house. We sat down and started to eat dinner.

Me: So how did the singing go?

Patricia: I sang Smile by Avril Lavinge.

Alfie: But she broke down and Jacob had to sing the rest.

Patricia: Shut it, Lewis

Joy: I sang I Got U by Selena Gomez.

Amber: I loved the flirtations looks you were giving Mick oh and the looks you gave Fabian were my favorite.

Jerome: What do you mean Amber.

Joy: She doesn't mean anything she is just being stupid and making a mountain out of mole hill.

Mara: I saw the looks too.

Alfie: So did I?

Jerome: Joy?

Joy: I was pretending Mick was you cause I couldn't sing that song thinking it was actually Mick I was looking at.

Mick: What is so bad about me?

Joy: Let's just forget this ever happened.

Mick: I sang soul sister to no one.

Fabian: Mara and I sang two is better than one.

Alfie: I sang Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes and Adam Levine.

Amber: I sang Love you like a love song.

Alfie: So Nina has Mr. Winkler told you what the prize is.

Nina: Yes and I'm not telling you what it is.

Alfie: Just a wittle hint please Nina

Nina: No wittle hint.

The whole house started laughing.

Mick: Serious what is so bad about me?

Joy: Nothing it's just I would rather have sung to Jerome.

I will never get the guts to break up with Joy she was obviously in love with me. I don't to be with her out of pity, but I know Nina would never go out with me if Joy was heartbroken then I heard words that o could use to create some space between us.

Alfie: Or Fabian. I mean there is only Jerome and since Mick became your Jerome what was Fabian?

Joy: I thought we were done talking about this.

I got up and pretended to walk angrily to my room. I knew what I would do but I needed more things that I could use to break up with Joy with.

Alfie's POV

Joy: Look what you did! Now he is mad.

She threw food at me.

Patricia: But what was Fabian because their can't be two Jeromes.

Joy: I did not come here to be questioned I came to eat and that is all I will do.

I looked at Patricia then Joy yelled for everyone to eat. So we did. When did Joy become so psycho?

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me now in a review what you think. You can give ideas for future chapters. Or tell me I am doing terrible and I should make it more like this(Your suggestion). Thnaks for Reading Review please.**


	13. Krista's Back! Joy's Plan

I do not own HOA only Krista

Chap 13

Patricia's POV

I'm tired of having someone storm off from dinner every night. Everything has been so drama filled lately. With Mick and Mara, Krista fainting, and now Jerome and Joy.

Me: Hey Trudy I'm going to go visit Krista.

Krista broke through the door and she just smiled.

Me: Never mind.

Krista: Well they let me out early, I convinced them I was feeling better. MICK!

He ran to her and picked her up and spun her around. They started laughing, I felt awkward cause it looked like they were in their own world.

Mick: I am so glad you're ok.

He set her down. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Mick: Don't ever scare me like that again.

Krista: I'll try not to.

Then the rest of the house came in and gave her a hug. Mick couldn't stop smiling even when Fabian and Mara came in from the same room. Maybe Mick and Mara worked it out.

Nina: Come on one of you guys are winning a prize today!

Mara's POV

Me: Fabian I don't understand?

Fabian: Look I pulled you in here, because I think we should break up because, Mick gave me this huge speech yesterday about how I was the best mate in the world, and I would never go after his ex-girlfriend because I knew how he felt about her. Mara I love you, but I can't hurt Mick. Maybe we can try this again when Mick is over you.

He walked out.

Me: I love you to.

Nina's POV

Mr. Winkler: Ok Nina announce the winners of our all expensed paid dinner.

Me: The winners are Mara and Fabian.

Mara: Mr. Winkler I don't feel like going can I give my win to a different girl?

Mr. W: I guess

Mara: Good, I want Joy to take my place.

Hold up I thought Mara and Fabian we dating in secret it would have been great time for them to be together with no Mick, and she gave it to Joy! What is up with her.

Joy: Really

Mara: Yes.

Fabian: You ok with that Jerome.

Jerome: Yes, what's the worst that can happen.

Joy: Thank you Mara.

Mara: You deserve it Joy.

Jerome: You must have sung really well.

Joy: I guess I did.

Fabian's POV

Great now I get to go to a dinner with Joy. You know the same Joy that is in love with me. Now she is winking at me. How does Jerome not see this. Poor boy, I feel so bad that Jerome thinks that she is in love with him. But I'm not sure if Jerome really loves her. When he was comforting Nina while they were hugging he was about to kiss her like he did the other night. Nina keeps stopping him so I'm not sure if she likes him too. I heard laughing and turned around to see Mick and Krista laughing. He was smiling really happily. Like the smile he used to get when he looked at Mara. How come he gets to be close to the girl he loves and I can't. Well I guess Krista isn't my ex and Mick did say that they were just good friends. I'm just so confused these days.

Joy's POV

I can't believe it this is the opportunity I was looking for. Tonight Fabian would be forced to be alone with me, and we can talk things out. This will be perfect. Fabian and I will Finally be back together. Then I will dump Jerome, and he will cry for me and beg for me back, then they will fight for me and Fabian will decide he never wants to let me go. Watch out Fabian cause tonight you will be mine.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me now in a review what you think. You can give ideas for future chapters. Or tell me I am doing terrible and I should make it more like this. Thnaks for Reading Review please.**


	14. You must feel really stupid

Chap 14

I do not own HOA only Krista who by the way wears cut off chirts with colorful tank tops under and jean shorts with her toms.

Nina's POV

Me: Mara why did you do that?

Mara: I think Joy deserves to go.

Me: You won though.

Mara: And I passed it on to Joy. The point I don't want to be around him!

She pointed to Fabian and walked out.

Fabian: Nina can I talk to you?

We walked to the kitchen

Me: Is that why Mara is upset do you like me again, and did you break up with her so you could ask me out cause if you did I am so sorry cause I don't feel that way about you.

Fabian: No it's not that.

Me: Then what could it be. Do you need advice on how to get her to forgive you or…..

Fabian: I saw Jerome try to kiss you. Twice.

Me: What how did you.

Fabian: I saw when he pushed you up against the kitchen wall and you stopped him and when he was comforting you and he leaned in and you stopped him again.

Me: Did you tell anyone

Fabian: Of course not. But do you like Jerome, well you probably don't cause you kept stopping him.

I didn't say anything, and I looked down.

Fabian: Nina.

Me: Ok yes I like Jerome, but I can never have him because he loves Joy. I wanted to kiss him so bad it took everything in me to stop him. I just know that if I kiss him then it won't change a thing, he will just go back to Joy. Cause everyone I have liked in this place always goes running back to Joy, every time, and I know he will do it too, because he loves her and not me and he never will.

Fabian: Nina,

I couldn't hold in my tears anymore I had been holding them in for too long. I burst out crying and Fabian pulled me into his arms and told me everything will be ok. He said that if Jerome loves Joy more than me then he is crazy. I didn't really believe him cause he loved Joy more than me once.

Krista: Fabian did you make her cry.

Nina: Krista its ok he was just comforting me.

Krista: Nina, are you ok, your eyes are all red and puffy. Come let's get you upstairs and in bed so you can sleep.

Nina: What about dinner?

Krista: You had a big lunch.

Krista's POV

Joy: Fabian it's time for us to go onto the all expense paid dinner now!

Fabian: I'm here. Let's get this over with.

They walked out the door.

Jerome: Where is Nina?

Me: She is asleep; she was super tired after school.

Jerome: I'll go check on her.

Me: CLARK! You better not, if you wake her up you will regret it.

Jerome: Calm down, Krista, look I won't even go.

Mick: So Jerome are you ok with Fabian and Joy going to dinner.

Jerome: Yah why wouldn't I be.

Alfie: Remember she kept giving Fabian a look when she was pretending Mick was you.

Patricia: Joy told me she kind of likes Fabian.

Mara: What?

Patricia: Ya.

Mara: Why did I choose her I should of choose someone who wouldn't leave her boyfriend for my Fabian.

Krista: You must feel really stupid.

Mick: Did you just say my Fabian.

Mara: Ya I did, but I guess Fabian isn't mine anymore cause he broke up with me cause Mick can't be happy for his mate!

Mick: I didn't know you two were dating!

Mara: Well now he feels bad cause if you knew about us you would get upset and he wouldn't want to upset you. All he wants is for you to be happy, and now he can't be happy because you took away his happiness! I'm going to my room!

Mick: Me too!

Krista: Mick…..

Mick: Don't follow me Krista; I don't need your pity.

Krista: I don't pity you I truly care about you.

Mick: Yah right it seems like now a days no one cares about me!

He stormed off.

Patricia: I think I'm going to go check on Mara. Amber, Alfie come with me.

They walked upstairs.

Krista: Can't we go one day without drama at this school.

Jerome: I don't think so.

Krista: Are you ok?

Jerome: Yah I am.

Krista: Do you want to watch a movie.

Jerome: Ya.

Jerome's POV

The movie finished and I noticed that Krista must have fallen asleep during the movie. I decided I would get some blankets and crash on the other couch, because I am way too tired to get into bed. I got up and I heard noise outside the front door. I opened the door, and saw Joy pull Fabian's collar, and crash her lips onto his.

Joy hadn't noticed me and she pulled away.

Joy: Fabian, be with me again. This is what I wanted I never wanted Jerome, I just want you back.

Fabian: For the last time Joy, I am not going to go out with you!

I cleared my throat and they turned and looked at me.

Jerome: Fabian you are clear you can go to sleep now, oh I wouldn't talk to Mick if I were you.

Fabian walked of and Joy walked inside.

Joy: I guess we are over then.

Jerome: I'll let you know in the morning.

Joy: I know you love me and we can find a way past this. I was just caught up in the moment.

She walked up stairs. I went and got the blankets. I put one over Krista and I put the other over me. I knew I would barely sleep tonight. Because I had an important decision to make.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me now in a review what you think. You can give ideas for future chapters. Or tell me I am doing terrible and I should make it more like this. Thnaks for Reading Review please.**


	15. Someone you love

Chap 15

Krista's POV

I woke up and noticed that I had fallen asleep on the couch. Then I saw Jerome on the other couch he had his eyes wide opened and was staring at the ceiling. I threw a pillow at him.

Me: What's up Clark?

Jerome: Nothing just that I was cheated on last night and Joy told Fabian that she only wants him not me and then kissed Fabian but he pushed her away, and you just messed up my hair by throwing a pillow at me. Besides that everything is great.

Me: Wow, did you break up with Joy?

Jerome: I'm not sure what I'm going to do.

Me: So you and Nina have gotten pretty close do you like her?

Jerome: We are really great friends, and that's all.

Me: Liar.

Jerome: What?

Me: You can't be friends with someone you love. **(my friend gave me that advice when I was having boy problems and I love that quote.)**

With that I walked out.

Jerome's POV

Was Krista right do I love Nina. You can't be friends with someone you love. It's kind of true I mean all I ever do is long for her and when I have her so close to me I just want to kiss her, but refrained from cheating unlike Joy. I knew what I was going to do now. Nina walked downstairs and I asked her if she wanted to walk to school with me. She said sure and I ran to me room to change. We started walking and talking and we got by this tree. I stopped her turned her around and kissed her. It happened so fast, but it had to or else she would push me away before I could kiss her. I felt fireworks as I kissed her. She pushed me off of her.

Nina: Jerome No.. you are only doing that because you want revenge on Joy. I'm not going to let you use me so you can cheat on Joy and get revenge on her for kissing Fabian. This can never happen again.

Jerome: So that meant nothing to you.

Nina: Of course it meant something to me it was amazing and magical like fireworks, but you are dating Joy and I know what it is like to be cheated on and I am not going to be the reason you cheated!

She ran away crying. I felt so bad. I hated seeing her cry. How could she not know how much I like her. Maybe because all I did was act all lovey dovey with Joy.

Nina: I can't believe what just happened I ran into Mr. Winkler's classroom and everything just kept replaying in my mind. I couldn't regret what had happened I should just be happy that I did the right thing. I couldn't help him cheat, no matter what Joy has done to me. I wasn't going to act like her.

Everyone came in and Mr. Winkler had to excuse himself to take a call in the office. I was talking to Krista when suddenly the whole room went quiet when Jerome started talking. He and Joy were standing next to the stage and I was sitting on one of the couches.

Jerome: Joy I think we should break up.

Joy: Because of all the Fabian stuff.

Jerome: Originally that would have been my answer, because I repressed all my other feelings. A wise person once told me that you can't be friends with someone you love.

Krista stood up and yelled that was her.

Krista: Please continue.

Jerome: But that's what I was doing I was trying to be friends with someone I love, and I finally realized I can't live like that. So No I am not breaking up with you cause of Fabian, but because I am in love with Nina Martin. YOU HEAR THAT EVREYONE I AM IN LOVE WITH NINA MARTINAND I'M NOT HIDING IT ANYMORE.

The whole class looked shocked to hear Jerome actually tell people his feelings. Jerome stared at me and so did the rest of the class. I stood up and Krista nudged me forward.

Nina: I love you too Jerome Clark.

Next thing I knew we kissed, I had my arms around his neck and he had his hands on the small of my back. I could hear Patricia pretending to gag, Joy screaming, and everyone else clapping and Amber, Alfie, Krista, Mara, Mick, and Fabian yelling Finally. I wished that I could stay frozen in this moment but then Mr. Winkler came in and told us to quiet down and sit. Then he smiled at Jerome and I.


	16. I love you Forgive Me

Chap 16

Krista's POV

Nina, Jerome, Patricia and I were walking home from school.

Krista: Does this mean we will finally have a normal dinner.

Nina: I wish, but there is still Mick and Mara and Fabian. And I'm pretty sure Joy will fit herself into that or try to get Jerome back.

Jerome: Which won't happen.

Patricia: So have you talked to Mick.

Krista: Not since He told me to go away cause he didn't need my pity. I am so tired of him thinking I don't care about him.

Patricia: Hey guess what? Race Ya.

She dashed off running and I booked it after her.

Nina's POV

Me: So are we together now or what.

Jerome: Yes! I could never not be together with the person I love.

Me: I love you too.

He leaned in to kiss me, and I ran off and yelled race ya. He started to chase after me.

Mick's POV

I saw Krista sitting at the table doing in homework so I decided to sit down next to her.

Krista: What do you want?

Mick: I take it you don't want to talk to me.

Krista: Last time I checked it was you who didn't want you to talk to me because all I did is pity you.

She stared down at her book and didn't look up at me.

Mick: Krista…..

Krista: Why don't you trust me. I am the only one who has always stood by you. Everytime you got mad at me or everytime you were sad I never left you. I just don't get it.

Mick: I'm just mad because of Fabian and Mara, you don't understand how hard it is.

Krista: There it is!

Mick: What?

Krista: Don't you get that you are not the only person in the world that has to deal with. A ton of people have been in situation. Even I have! I am so tired of you thinking you are the only one with a problem or that has gone through something like this. Don't you dare say that it's different cause Fabian is your best friend. Cause Last year you broke Ambers heart then went out with her best friend and roommate. She felt just like you do, but you and Mara made it public while Mara and Fabian tried to keep it a secret! But she got over it and so will you. She finally let You and Mara be happy, because she moved on and she loved you so much that she only wanted to see you happy. Why can't you do that with Mara let her go like she wants to and let her and Fabian be happy. Fabian sacrificed his happiness for you. Sometimes Mick you have to put other people before yourself, trust me it gets you far.

She stood up and grabbed her books and went upstairs.

I walked back to my room. How could she be so right about everything. I kept thinking I was the only one with this problem even though I had caused a problem like this before. I felt so bad all Fabian ever wanted me to be happy and I never let him be. He broke up with a girl for me. I do love Mara and I want her to be happy but I only wanted her to be happy with me. I knew I would move on and I would find the right girl but I kind of wanted in to be Mara. Now I knew that the chips will fall where they may and I will find the right girl already. You Know Patricia's pretty cute. I think I know who the right girl for me is.

Jerome's POV  
>Man is Nina a really fast runner. She made it to the house and way before I did. I came up to the house panting she handed me a water bottle and we walked into the house.<p>

Jerome: I didn't know you could run that fast.

Nina: Well now you know.

Amber: Nina!

Nina: I'm guessing that's my cue.

Jerome: Go on ahead.

As Nina ran up the stairs Joy came into the room.

Joy: Hey boogie.

Jerome: Don't call me that.

Joy: Why not baby.

Jerome: I'm not your baby

Joy: Yes you are!

Jerome: No!

Joy: We are not breaking up.

Jerome: I already broke up with you.

Joy: I refuse!

Jerome: You can't I broke up with you because I am in love with Nina and I am Nina's baby now.

Joy; But

Jerome: But nothing why don't you go after Fabian at least he is single.

Joy: Because I don't want Fabian.

Jerome: face it Joy I don't like you I never did. And you never loved me either, Fabian told me everything. You only want what you can't have and I am done with you and how you manipulate people.

Joy: UGH!

Nina's POV

Me: What do you need Amber.

Amber: Tell me everything about you and Jerome.

Krista: Ya we want details.

Me: You guys were their when we got together.

Krista: What happened when Patricia and I ran off.

Nina: He and I decided we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Then he tried to kiss me and I ran off and said race ya.

Amber/Krista: Oooooo.

Krista: Amber our little Nina is in love.

Amber: They grow up so fast. It seems like almost yesterday she didn't even have a boyfriend.

Krista: That was yesterday.

Amber: Oh ya

Nina: What about you and Mick I saw you guys talking when I got a water bottle.

Krista: Nothing is going on between us but the fact he needs a reality check.

Amber: So you don't have any feelings for him at all.

Krista: Nope.

Nina: Not even before you guys started fighting.

Krista: The only thing I felt was that he was a good friend.

Nina/Amber: Sure…

Nina: Amber our little Krista is in denial.

Krista: Hey Nina you and Amber and I's little Nina. I am not your and Amber's little Krista.

Amber: Nina's right you are in denial.

Krista: Guys I know how I feel. So can we drop it.

Nina: Whatever.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me now in a review what you think. You can give ideas for future chapters. Or tell me I am doing terrible and I should make it more like this. Thnaks for Reading Review please.**


	17. Forgiveness, where is luv?

Chap 17

Joy's POV

Now's my time to get my revenge on Fabian for telling Jerome everything. Everyone was in the common room, and I had the perfect plan.

No One's POV

Joy: Everyone I have an announcement. Mara and Fabian are dating!

Fabian: JOY!

Mick: So I already knew that Mara told us.

Mara: After Fabian broke up with me.

Joy: Excuse me.

Fabian: Mara I am sorry about that. I really hope you can forgive me, it's just I don't want to hurt Mick but I don't want to hurt you either.

Mick: Fabian stop. You deserve to be happy. I thank you for caring so much about me to give up the girl you love, but you shouldn't have to do that. What I'm trying to say here is you deserve to be happy, with the person who makes you happy. So I give you my blessing.

Krista: I think I'm going to go to my room. Amber, Patricia, and Alfie care to join me.

Mick: Joy why don't you come help me with homework.

Joy: NO!

Mick: Come on.

He picked up Joy and threw her over his shoulder and walked upstairs.

Nina: Come on Jerome let's give Mara and Fabian some privacy.

They walked out.

Fabian: Mara I am so sorry.

Mara: Fabian, I know I should be mad, but I can't you were just being loyal to your friend you didn't want him to get hurt. You did the right thing. When I started dating Mick I didn't care about Amber's feelings I was just making sure I would be happy. You wanted everyone to be happy even if you weren't.

Fabian: Does this mean we are good.

Mara: Yes.

Fabian: So are we back together.

Mara: I'll give you one more chance.

They hugged, then Fabian heard someone say Awe!

Fabian: Really Guys?

Everyone in the house except for Joy and Mick, stepped out from behind the kitchen counter.

Fabian: I thought you guys went up stairs.

Krista: We snuck back down.

Mara: I thought you guys were going to give us privacy.

Patricia: It was Krista's idea. You know nosey Americans.

Krista: No it was Amber's idea.

Amber: What? Can't I watch people be happy?

Fabian: Krista is Mick really ok with this or did you tell him to do this?

Krista: Why and how would I know and I doubt he would listen to me?

Fabian: Doesn't Mick tell you everything?

Krista: Oh you were in your dinner when it all went down weren't you.

Fabian: What went down?

Amber: Mara got mad at Mick because it was his fault you broke up with her, and that was when everyone found out you guys dated. Then he stormed of and Krista went to follow him and he basically said they weren't friends and she just pitied him.

Fabian: Krista do you want me to talk to him.

Krista: Ni he already tried to apologize but I'm just mad that he thought he was the only one that was going through what he went through, and that after everything we have been through he would still not trust me and think that I just pitied him.

Mara: What do you mean what he went through? He didn't know we were dating til I yelled it out, and you haven't talked since that.

Krista: Well he kind of saw Fabian ask you out and then Fabian kissing you.

Fabian: What.

Nina: I'm just going to go now.

Jerome: I'll come with you.

Amber/Alfie: Me too.

Patricia: Wait for me!

They all left and Fabian wouldn't stop starring at Krista.

Fabian: What!

Krista: Well after Mick saw you too kiss he told me.

Fabian: I guess he also told you how he guilted me into breaking up with Mara.

Krista: No I had no idea.

Fabian: So the whole time he knew we were dating.

Krista: Yep.

Krista's POV

Fabian ran upstairs, Mara and I ran after him.

Fabian: Joy get out.

Joy: Glad to.

Fabian walked into Mara's room, when Mick was Mara and I were in soon after him.

Fabian: You knew I was dating Mara the whole time and you guilted me into breaking up with her!

Mick: Ya, but what's the problem you guys are together no and not in secret, because I gave you my blessing.

Fabian: You think that excuses what you did.

Mick: What about what you. You who are supposed to be my best friend asked out my ex who I still had feelings for the day after we broke up.

Mara: That is not that bad.

Mick: Why because you did it to, when I broke up with Amber then you and I went out. You know what that is why you guys belong together, cause you both backstab your best friends!

Fabian: That is enough! You apologize.

Mick: And what if I don't. What will you do about it Rutter.

Fabian: That's it!

Krista: Fabian don't!

Fabian: What are you taking his side now.

Krista: No it's just Mick would pound you silly. And you both did things that were bad, now can't we just get over this. I mean Amber and Mara are best friends again. Mick you did something wrong and so did you Fabian. Do you really want to ruin your friendship over this.

Fabian: YES!

Fabian flung himself at Mick. He just kept attempting to punch Mick but Mick would block it. Mick wouldn't punch back. Fabian got on top of Mick and punched Mick in the eye. Mick's eye started to bleed. I grabbed Fabian's shoulders and pulled him off of Mick.

Mara: Woah! Krista how did you get that strong?

Krista: That is not important right now.

Fabian: Ya what's important is why Mick got all chicken and didn't punch me or hit me at all. Mick got scared of a nerd.

Mick: No I didn't! Krista said that did I really want ruin our friendship and fight. I didn't want to do that so I didn't fight. But it's clear you would want to give up our friendship just get over a fight that won't even last longer than a couple weeks.

Fabian: Mick.,,

Mick: Save it you made your choice. Now Krista can you come help me with my eye.

Krista: Sure.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me now in a review what you think. You can give ideas for future chapters. Or tell me I am doing terrible and I should make it more like this. Thnaks for Reading Review please.**


	18. All Against Fabian

Chap 18

**In this chapter Krista now doesn't wear the cut shirts now, only sometimes, but now her style has gone indie, hipster, and urban. It's super cute though.**

Mick's POV

Me: Thank you Krista for helping me with my eye even thought you are mad at me. I think it's

She cut me off my hugging me.

Me: I thought you were mad at me.

Krista: I could never stay mad at you. Just like you can't stay mad at me.

Me: Tell me the truth.

Krista: You did the right thing. Giving them your blessing and not punching Fabian. I'm proud of you.

Me: So does this mean we are back to being.

Krista: Friends? Yes.

I leaned in closer to her.

Me: Awe I was hoping we could be something more than that.

Krista: Excuse me?

Me: You know. best friends!

Krista: Sure Mick. We are best friends.

She gave me another hug.

The rest of the house came back in and Krista filed them in on what happened.

Nina: I can't believe Fabian would do that, it's just so out of character.

Alfie: Well so was what Mick did. Maybe they switched bodies.

Krista: Really.

Alfie: Crazier things have happened

Mick: Alfie we didn't switch bodies.

Jerome: So does that mean you are going to move into mine and Alfie's room now.

Mick: Nah I'll rough it out but if it gets to much to bare I will move in with you guys.

Amber: Anyway Krista how did you pull a raging boy off of another one and throw him across the room?

Krista: 1. it's Fabian 2. If you believe you can do it you can and 3. It was Fabian.

Alfie: ooo burn on Fabain.

Krista: Mick did the right thing so of course I had to protect him.

Amber: Sure that's it.

Mick: Huh?

Amber: It's so obvious that Mick likes Krista and vice versa.

Krista: Amber..

Mick: Sorry Ambs, but Krista and I are just friends.

Amber: I remember when you said you and Mara were just friends.

Nina: Amber!

Amber: Just saying.

Jerome: Maybe we should focus on the fact that we are greatly that Mick is ok, except for his eye of course.

Mick: Hey Fabian only got that shot cause I wasn't ready.

Krista: Really he hit you like at the end of the fight.

Mick: How come you let him hit me before you pulled him off me.

Krista: Hey some girls think a black eye is hot.

Amber: Is no one seeing what I am seeing right now, they are flirting.

Nina: Amber remember we dropped it.

Amber: Still.

Krista: Guys you have to realize that Mick and I are just friends, that's all we are.

Mick: For now

Krista shot me a look.

Mick: Just Kidding

Amber: Dang it.

Mara's POV

Mara: Was it really necessary to hit him

Fabian: Mara what he did was wrong.

Mara: You should have just told him about it not hit him or anything like that.

Fabian: Why are you so upset?

Mara: Because my Fabian would never use violence over something like that. Sure he did bad things but we were back together anyway so he did the right thing.

Fabian: What do you mean we were back together?

Mara: Because I fell in love with Fabian and honestly I don't know where he is cause all I see is you.

Fabian: Mara, I'm the same guy I always was

Mara: No you are not by the way you blew you second chance right now.

Fabian: MARA!

I walked out and I heard Fabian start to cry. Normally I would go to him and say I'm so sorry but that person is not normal Fabian.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me now in a review what you think. You can give ideas for future chapters. Or tell me I am doing terrible and I should make it more like this. Thnaks for Reading Review please.**


	19. Joy is going Crazy

**Chap 19**

Fabian's POV

I really screwed up. The whole house hates me, Mara hates me. Mick sleeps on the couch because I kept trying to talk to him when he was in our room. He didn't move into Alfie's and Jerome's room because there was a stink bomb prank gone wrong in there so he just slept on the couch.

Sure I want Mick to forgive me, but more than anything I want Mara to forgive me. So I have to become the old Fabian, but when I was the old Fabian I broke Nina's and Joy's hearts. Is that the Fabian Mara wants or the Fabian after Nina and Joy. I personally don't think I have changed I'm just tired of getting pushed around but even when I started to fight Krista out of all people pushed me off of Mick.

I just don't know what to do, and I can't talk to anyone because no one will listen to me. Wait there is one person who doesn't hate, but It would never work, would it.

Krista's POV

Krista: To think right after we might have had a normal dinner more drama starts. Now at dinner people will talk Mara and Patricia, and the other girls will talk. It's still awkward between her and Mara but I'm just glad that Mick is finally over her. No one talks to Fabian. Joy stares daggers at Nina, predicable though. Jerome and Nina are talking about some class; Patricia is talking to Mara about this show they have been watching. Fabian is working on homework. Alfie and Mick are talking about soccer. Amber is trying to get me to go shopping with her. I thought you now what this is pretty normal until Joy started to talk.

Joy: Wow Nina that's really funny

Nina: I didn't say anything.

Joy: Well you know how you steal all my boyfriends.

Jerome: I broke up with you cause I like Nina and you cheated on me.

Joy: Still Fabian came back to me and you better watch out Nina because Jerome is going to also.

That's when I fling some food into Joy's Face.

Krista: Whoops. It Slipped.

Joy: Crazy American.

With that she walked out of the room.

Krista: She makes such an easy person to not feel bad bout flinging food at every time she opens her mouth.

Patricia: Do you think what she said was true.

Amber: You could always ask Fabian why he left you for Joy.

Jerome: No we don't need to ask Rutter anything because I'm not leaving you for Joy, Joy is crazy and cheats on everyone that's why Fabian broke up with her.

Krista: That's right. Nina Jerome and Fabian are two completely different people, you were sure Fabian wouldn't break your heart and then he did, but now you are thinking that Jerome will break your heart when we all know he won't

Jerome: Ya, Nina you don't need to worry about anything.

Nina: I'm sorry I guess Joy was just getting inside my head.

Mara: Ya and Fabian has a pattern of always breaking hearts.

Fabian: I'm going to go now.

Joy's POV

Fabian: Hey Joy.

Joy: Fabes.

Fabian: Don't call me that.

Joy: Why are you here?

Fabian: Everyone is ignoring me.

Joy: I know that.

Fabian: You won't ignore me will you?

Joy: I don't know you did hurt me too.

Fabian: Come on Joy.

Joy: Hmm..

Fabian: What will it take for you to forgive me?

Joy: a kiss.

Fabian: I am not kissing you.

Joy: Fine we're friends again. Yay.

I stood up and gave Fabian a hug.

This is the perfect plan if I'm going to hit rock bottom then Fabian is going to too. And by me being the only one who will talk to him he will do what ever I say will make them like him again cause he probably thinks I won't lie to him.

Joy: I know I went kind of crazy this year but I think us being friends again can put both of us back on track.

Fabian: thank you, I really need to get on track for Mara.

Joy: And I need to get on track for myself.

Fabian: This is going to be good.

Joy: Yes it is.

My plan is going to work great.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me now in a review what you think. You can give ideas for future chapters. Or tell me I am doing terrible and I should make it more like this. Thnaks for Reading Review please.**


	20. Masquerade anyone?

**Chap 20**

Krista's POV

Mick and I were watching The Help and eating popcorn, while Jerome and Nina were in the kitchen playing a board game with Amber, Alfie, and Patricia.

Krista: Are you crying?

Mick: I can't help it, it's just so sad.

Krista: It is isn't it?

Mick put his arm around me and we were just crying.

Amber: Dr. Pepper!

Alfie: Amber get up and get one yourself.

Amber: I don't want one,

Alfie: Then why did you yell.

Amber: Look Alfie it's your turn.

Amber had decided that every time she saw Mick and I flirting she was going to yell Dr. Pepper to prove to me that we like each other.

Then my favorite person in the world walked into the room, Joy Mercer.

Krista: Mick pause the movie

Mick: It just ended.

Joy: Hey guys

Krista: What's up Crazy?

Joy: Ouch, I deserved that.

Jerome: What do you want?

Joy: Forgiveness.

The whole room let out a groan even Trudy.

Joy: Look I went crazy I know, it's just all this stress builds up and I get crazy and clingy and just plain mean. I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys that was really wrong on my part.

Patricia; You bet it was.

Joy: Look I realized what I did wrong and the real Joy is back, I just want my friends back.

Nina: They say everyone deserves a second chance but this is not your second, but I guess that forgiveness is something I should be asking for. I stole two of your boyfriends. I forgive you as long as you forgive me.

Amber/Alfie/Patricia/Mick: I guess I forgive you too.

Krista: I still think you're crazy but I guess we all have things that make us who we are.

Joy: Jerome?

Jerome: Sure.

Joy: YAY!

Amber: Just to let you know we are all ignoring Fabian so don't talk to him.

Joy: Well with you all giving me another chance I think it would only be right if I did the same for him.

Nina: Well until he is normal Fabian I'm not going to forgive me.

Joy: I get it, Oh I have to go upstairs and finish my homework.

Fabian's POv

Fabian: What did they say?

Joy : That they wouldn't forgive you, unless.

Fabian: What?

Joy: Well…..

Later that day.

Amber's POV

Mara: That sounds so much fun Joy!

Nina: It's been so long since we had a party here.

Amber: We need a theme.

Jerome: Why?

Nina: Come on themes are fun

Jerome: Ok, how bout Masquerade

Krista: OMG I LOVE MASQUERADE's

Mick: I think that is the most excited we have seen you all year.

Krista: Don't be a gank.

Mick: Woah

Amber: Can you guys finish this later Joy and I need to start working on this masquerade.

Joy: Yes we do, Mara will you help us.

Mara: Of Course

Joy: This will be one night no one will forget

For some reason Joy looked really creepy when she said that.

**What will Happen at the masquerade? Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good I was stumped on it for a whole but with house of Anubis starting again I got some ideas for the next chapter.**


	21. Your Back

Chapter 21

Krista's POV

I was at the masquerade and it was in full swing and everything looked amazing everyone really out did themselves. Alfie and Amber were dancing, and in a good mood. Mara was talking to everyone asking if they were having a good time. Mick walked up to me, and he seemed really sad.

Mick: Hey, doesn't this place look great

Krista: Ya it looks amazing

Mick: You look pretty good too.

Krista: Thanks I really like this dress.

Mick: Can I talk to you in private.

Krista: What is it?

Fabian's POV

Fabian: Are you sure this is what they said will make me forgive, it doesn't seem like it.

Joy: I'm positive Fabes, you know Nina she is really adventurous

Fabian: I guess

Joy: Ok now go do it!

Nina's POV

I was on my way to go dance with Jerome when someone grabbed me and knocked me on my head. I woke up in the cellar.

Voice: Hello Nina

Nina: Who is there?

Voice: It's good to see me isn't it?

Nina: Fabian?

Fabian: Hello

Krista's POV

Mick: I got this letter today.

Krista: You were accepted into the school that's great isn't it.

Mick: No because I will have to leave you and everyone else.

Krista: Oh?

Mick: I don't want to lose you. You are my best friend.

Krista: Mick this is a great opportunity please don't just not take it cause you will miss me.

Mick: Are you sure,

Krista: Positive.

He walked away, and I didn't expect it but I started to cry so I ran out of the cafeteria and ran into the hallway.

Jerome: Krista!

Krista: What do you want?

Jerome: I saw you run out? What did Mick say to you?

Krista: Mick's leaving to go to California.

Jerome: Are you sad cause you will be losing your best friend.

Krista: Ya, but please don't tell anyone but I have a crush on Mick, and I thought maybe we would get together soon, but now that he is leaving it's not that possible.

Jerome: I'm so sorry, come here.

He pulled me into a hug.

Nina's POV

Nina: Why are you doing this?

Fabian: Isn't this what you wanted.

Nina: NO!

Fabian: But you said you wanted this.

Nina: What are you talking about?

Fabian: Joy told me that you said the only way you would forgive me is if I kidnapped you at the dance.

Nina: Why would that make me forgive you?

Fabian: Joy said you like being in situations that make you seem more adventurous.

Nina: Joy told you all this?

Fabian: Nina I am so sorry I should have known she was lying. Here you can go.

Nina: Fabian, I'm not leaving.

Fabian: Why isn't Jerome waiting for you.

Nina: Let him wait I want to talk to you.

Fabian: I'm so sorry for everything I have done, I was mad and just really wanted everyone to forgive me that I would literary do anything. Now I just ruined everything.

Nina: Fabian, I forgive you.

Fabian: Why?

Nina: Because you are the same Fabian you always were.

We were starring at each other, and I started to lean in, we were about to kiss when HE stopped me.

Fabian: Don't do this.

Nina: Why?

Fabian: Because you have Jerome and I want to get Mara back.

And with that he walked out.

I laid back onto my bed and just stared up at the ceiling until Krista came in fresh from the dance.

Krista: Hey girl why the long face

Nina: Nothing.

Krista: I never thought a girl wearing such a pretty dress would be sad.

Nina: Well…

She climbed into my bed and laid next to me.

Krista: What's wrong

Nina: I don't want to talk about it.

Krista: Ok, well Mick told me he is moving which is bumming me out

Nina: I am so sorry

Krista: I'll get over it now you tell me what happened.

Nina: I almost kissed Fabian.

Jerome; What?

Nina: Jerome!

**What do you think? If you want to see Nina's dress go to ?BR=f21&Category=dress_evening_cocktail&ProductID=2087532184&VariantID=**

**Krista's .**


	22. Goodbye Mick

**Chap 22**

Nina's POV

Jerome: What do you mean you almost kissed Fabian?

Nina: Jerome please listen to me.

Krista: HEY! GUYS! LETS JUST LET NINA TELL WHAT HAPPENED.

Nina: He kidnapped me because Joy told him that is what I wanted. And after he told me that we started talking and we started leaning in but we didn't kiss.

Jerome: Who pulled out?

Nina: Look Jerome

Jerome: WHO PULLED OUT!

Nina: Fabian did okay!

Jerome: NINA!

Nina: I'm sorry, I really am.

Jerome: How is it that all my girlfriends leave me for Fabian.

Nina: I'm not leaving you I was caught up in the moment.

Jerome: I think we need a break.

Nina: Jerome!

Jerome: I need some time to think okay

He walked out, and Krista came back up and gave me a hug. I started to cry.

Krista: Shhhhhh

Nina: I need to go to bed.

Krista: I got it

Krista's POV

I can't believe it. This is the day I was hoping would never come. It's the day Mick was leaving. Fabian had fixed his problems with everyone even Jerome since he pulled back. Joy was hated again. And Nina and Jerome barely spoke.

Trudy: Everyone come downstairs and say good bye to Mick.

Everyone ran downstairs to the front door.

Jerome: I'm sorry to see you go mate we had some good times

Mick: That we did

Alfie: It was really nice knowing you.

Mara: I will truly miss you.

Amber: You know I will always miss you Mick!

Patricia: We may not always see eye to eye but I still consider us great friends.

Fabian: It's really hard losing you, you are my best mate and always will be.

Nina: I may have not known you for as long as everyone else has but I will surly miss you.

Mick: I'm going to miss you all too.

Everyone looked at me then looked at eachother and made excuses to leave the room

Mick: So I guess it's just you and me.

Krista: I guess so.

Mick: Thanks for being there for me.

Krista: It was easy you are a great guy you know

Mick: Man, I am really going to miss you

Krista: There is always skype and I do live in Arizona so when I'm back I could probably get Nina and drive over to see you.

Mick: Goodbye Krista

Krista: Good bye Mick

Then he walked out the door.

I could tell that my eyes were starting to water up. Jerome came up behind me,

Jerome: What's wrong

Krista: He is gone.

Jerome: Hey come on into the other room with us.

Krista: I will just give me second

Jerome walked into the room then Mick burst through the door.

Mick: Wait I forgot something

Krista: What did you Forget?

Mick: This….

He walked up to me and kissed me. It was like fireworks were going off everywhere.

Mick: Goodbye Krista

Then he walked out the door.


	23. Drama and a new Roomate?

**Chap 23**

Krista's POV

I walked into the common room and everyone was sitting around

Jerome: You look a lot better

Krista: Huh?

Jerome: A second ago you were really upset.

Krista: I'm Fine

Nina: Are you sure.

Amber: Guys she said she was fine. Hey Krista will you come with me to the school I forgot something in my locker.

Krista: Sure

Nina's POV

Amber and Krista left to the library and Patricia and Alfie headed over to Saturday detention. Then Fabian asked Mara if he could talk so they left the room which just left Jerome and I together.

Jerome: I should get going

Nina: Jerome Wait! Please can we talk!

Amber's POV

Krista: So what did you forget?

Amber: Nothing

Krista: The why did you make me come.

Amber: I saw what happened between you and Mick you know him kissing you.

Krista: Amber! Keep your voice down!

Fabian's POV

Fabian: Mara, I have changed back to the normal Fabian I always have been. And I still love you. I really hope we can be together again. This time I talked to Mick and he said for me to go for it.

Mara: oh Fabian, of course I will take you back.

Krista's POV

Amber: So you did kiss

Krista: Yes

Amber: Why didn't you want to tell me

Krista: Because he is leaving anyway, and you would tell everyone and I would have to be embarrassed all the time. Please don't tell anyone

Amber: Well what happens if I am about to say something about it.

Krista: Yell dr. Pepper and I will stop you from saying anything to anyone.

Amber: Fine but I think you should let the house know.

Krista: Not yet.. Okay

Nina's POV

Jerome: I don't want to talk, not yet.

Nina: Please..

Jerome: I just don't understand.

Nina: Then ask me what you want to know.

Jerome: Do you even like me anymore or do you like Fabian now.

Nina: I have always and will always like you more, I was caught up in the moment it's all it was.

Jerome: I have never almost kissed someone that I didn't like

Nina: That's American's for you they like to pretend they are on TV and just kiss people they don't like.

Jerome: Still…..

Nina: Jerome I made a mistake I almost kissed him and it didn't even happen, and it's not like I told him I like him or anything. All I said was your back to the old Fabian.

Jerome: Look, Nina I don't know what to do okay….

Nina: Do you like me?

Jerome: Of Course I do

Nina: Then go with that feeling, I didn't actually kiss him or flirt with him which doesn't make what I did cheating.

Jerome: Just let me think okay Nina.

Just then this kid came bursting through the door and I ran upstairs cause I didn't want anyone to see me cry.

I heard him say, "Hi, I'm Eddie, your new roommate."

Jerome: Hi I'm Jerome.

Eddie: Does anyone here speak English.

Jerome: I am speaking English

Eddie: I'm talking American

Jerome: How about I show you to your room.

Eddie: Whatever Jeremy

Jerome: It's Jerome


	24. Jealous?

**Chap 24**

Jerome's POV

So it was dinner time already and everyone had met Eddie except for our two Americans. I wish they would come in already because Eddie won't shut it about how he wishes someone who speaks American lived here. Anyway we were all sitting at dinner when finally Nina and Krista finally came in.

Jerome: Hello, Nina, hello Krista.

Krista: Hi Jerome

Nina: Hey

Eddie: Thank goodness.

Krista: Huh

Eddie: Sweet American, you two sound beautiful, and you look even better.

I couldn't believe it but Nina was blushing! My Nina! I mean she is not my Nina anymore. Cause she almost cheated on me.

Krista: You're so cheesy

Eddie: You must be Krista, and you beautiful little thing must be Nina.

Nina: Ya I'm Nina, you know it's kind of cool hearing a boy speaking American for a change

Krista: If you want me to Nina I will talk in a deeper voice?

Nina: No Krista, don't do that.

Eddie: So do you have a boyfriend Nina, who am I kidding someone as beautiful as you would obviously have one.

Nina: Well actually

Jerome: Nina I really need to talk to you.!

Nina: Really?

Jerome: Yes, Nina.

Nina: Can we go talk somewhere else

Jerome: Sure.

Jerome: You tried to make me jealous that's it we are having a jealous off.

Nina: What

Jerome: With Eddie your trying to make me jealous

Nina: That's it its on.

Jerome: Let's do this. We start tomorrow morning

Nina: You got it

Krista POV

I woke up to Jerome starring at my face.

Krista: Jerome what are you doing in our room.

Jerome: I'm trying to make Nina jealous by staring at you sleeping

Krista: That's not going to make her jealous it's going to make her think you are weird.

Jerome: Dang it I totally thought this would work

Krista: You're so stupid

Jerome: If I wasn't so handsome I would never get girls

Krista: You're so full of it.

We just started laughing, then Nina came in from her shower.

Nina: What are you guys laughing at

Krista: Jerome's weirdness

Nina: Why are you here Jerome

Jerome: What's wrong Nina are you jealous

Nina: Never. Now if you don't mind I need to get changed

Jerome: Well Krista should never change because she is perfect.

Krista: He is so stupid.

Nina: Ya

Krista: Don't worry it was nothing he was trying to make you jealous

Nina: I know we are having a jealous off.

Krista: Of Course only you two would know what that is.

Nina: We had something special

Krista: Don't say had you guys still do have that connection.

Nina: I'm just not that sure anymore he just gets jealous when I talk to any boy he should just take me back already.

Krista: I don't know the jealous off seems kind of fun.

Nina: Ya fun not love.

Krista: He wouldn't be jealous if he didn't like you.


	25. Talk to Eddie

Chap 25

**Sorry I haven't posted in forever I have just been super busy.**

Krista's POV

I walked down stairs to get an early breakfast when I found Eddie sitting there eating an apple.

Eddie: Hey America

Krista: Krista.

Eddie: I get that your mad cause you friend was flirting with me so I stopped talking to you.

Krista: Nina doesn't like you she was trying to make Jerome jealous

Eddie: Than if she doesn't like me that means I'm free for you

Krista: I'm kind of seeing someone

Eddie: Kind of?

Krista: Ya…

Eddie: I would love to meet him

Krista: You can't

Eddie: Cause he doesn't exist?

Krista: No because he left that's why you are here!

Eddie: Long distance relationships never work though…..

Krista: We aren't really dating yet we just kissed right before he left.

Eddie: Well he better claim you fast, because you aren't going to stay single for long while I'm around.

Then he walked out. He is right though I really need to talk to Mick.

Jerome's POV

Eddie: Hey Jerry. Just to let you know Nina is totally into me.

Jerome: We are having a jealous off, so she is only flirting with you to make me jealous

Eddie: Sure that's why we made out last night when you weren't even there

Jerome: WHAT!

Eddie: See you later Jerry

Nina's POV

I was getting ready to go down stairs when I heard Eddie talking to Jerome. He started to walk up the stairs and I pulled him aside.

Nina: What was that?

Eddie: Krista told me about your jealous off so I decided to lend a hand

Nina: Why would she tell you?

Eddie: Maybe to get me to back off of you. I think she likes me.

Nina: That doesn't seem like her to like someone so quickly

Eddie: Well it's just this vibe I get from her. Anyway I will be happy to help you in any way with the jealous off.

Nina: Really?

Eddie: Hey us Americans have to stick together.

Nina: So true

**Sorry for it being short I promise the next chapter will be packed with drama. Review if you want: )**


	26. Emotions are out

Chap 26

Krista's POV

Krista: Hey Nina I hate to ask you to leave your own room but I'm going to skype Mick and I kind of want it to be private.

Nina: Is it because you are going to tell him it's over

Krista: No, why would you think that

Nina: cause you like Eddie

Krista: What are you talking about?

Nina: Come one I know you do..

Krista: That's Mick could you go

Nina: Fine

Nina walked out and I clicked except video message.

Mick: Hey Krista!

Krista: Mick!

Mick: I have been meaning to chat with you but moving has been so hectic

Krista: It's okay I understand I just really miss you

Mick: You do? I never really got your reaction after that kiss

Krista: I liked it. I liked it a LOT.

Mick; Haha I'm glad I was worried you didn't feel the same way

Krista: So does this mean we are together.

Mick: I don't know I don't really want to put you through the troubles of a long distance relationship.

Nina's POV

I was ears dropping on Mick and Krista's conversation with Eddie when I heard Trudy call for Krista

Krista: I'll be right back Mick

Nina: Hide!

I didn't find out till later that the door was open

Mick's POV

Krista vanished off my screen and I started to hear Nina talking to someone

Nina: You lied to me Eddie!

Eddie: What do you mean?

Nina: You said that Krista was interested in you. She would never be getting in a relationship with Mick if she liked you!

Eddie: Fine I lied

Nina: Why?

Eddie: Because I like her I know I just met her but I swear it was love at first sight

Is this guy seriously interested in MY KRISTA, well she is not technaly mine.

Nina: It doesn't matter she is with Mick

Eddie: No she is not that guy doesn't want her if he did he would be willing to try long distance relationship with her but he just said No

Nina: Well if they aren't together then you can try something, but not until we know

Eddie: She is coming back hide

Krista came back into the room, and sat down at the computer.

Mick: What did Trudy need?

Krista: My turn to do the dishes

Mick: So I was thinking and I think we should give this long distance relationship a try.

Krista: Really?

Mick: YES!

Krista: That's great

Mick: Hey I have to go it time to eat see you later

Krista: Bye

Jerome's POV

I was walking upstairs when Krista ran out of her room screaming for Amber. I saw Nina and Eddie hiding behind a wall again

Jerome: Hey Nina can I talk to you

Nina: Umm sure

I lead her over into her room

Jerome: Nina…

Nina: Is the jealous off over

Jerome: Yes, but

Nina: You hated seeing me with Eddie

Jerome: Yes

Nina: So..

Jerome: Can I speak?

Nina: Yes

Jerome: Nina I miss you so much. I miss holding you in my arms, I miss talking to you, walking you to school. Making your beautiful smile appear by saying something stupid. I miss knowing how much you love me. I Love you Nina and I want you back.

Nina: But what about the whole Fabian thing?

Jerome: You said it yourself there is nothing going on

I leaned in and kissed her but it was interrupted by Eddie.

Eddie: So I guess you aren't going to help me make you know who jealous

Nina: Sorry no, you could always find someone else though

Eddie: I WILL

**Who is Eddie going to get to help him? Even I don't know? Review Please:) **


	27. Authors Note

Hey guys sorry it's not another chapter but i have some questions. As always this story is for the people who read it so. Is anyone reading it? and if you are Would you rather see Krista with Mick though Skype or have her with Eddie? I promise to update soon, Thanks


	28. Patricia?

**Chap 27**

**I promise this is not a way for Eddie and Krista to get together for now, or forever. I will be keeping Krista and Mick together.**

Amber's POV

Krista: AMBER! Where are you!

I couldn't answer because my facial mask had made my face really hard to move, So I guess I would just have to wait for her to find me.

Eddie's POV

I had the greatest idea in the world! I knew exactly who I was going to ask to help me make Krista jealous. And right now I could find her easily because she was yelling for Amber.

Eddie: Hey Krista can I talk to you

Krista: Um ya, okay but I really have to find Amber

Eddie: Well it will be quick I promise

Krista: Ya okay

I pulled her into the kitchen

Eddie: I need your help

Krista: With what?

Eddie: I want to make this girl jealous

Krista: I can't help with that I'm dating Mick

Eddie: But he isn't even here so he wouldn't see anything.

Krista: Ya but I want to tell people in the house

Eddie: Then tell everyone about you and Mick

Krista: Then they will tell Mick I'm getting flirty with someone else

Eddie: No, because you tell them you are helping me except you can't tell any of this to the girl I like

Krista: It's not like she is in the House

Eddie: She is

Krista: Who?

I started thinking of people Nina had Jerome, Amber has Alfie, and Mara has Fabian. Which leaves Joy and PATRICA! Right as I thought of her name she walked into the common room

(whispered)

Eddie: It's Patricia

Krista: She just cut it off with a guy named Jacob though

Eddie: I just really like her even if she is or isn't with another guy

Krista: Okay Fine I will help you

It worked! I can't believe it worked

LATER THAT DAY

Krista's POV

I gathered everyone except Patricia into the living room. I was able to order some food from a place 30 minutes away and Patricia offered to get it.

Krista: I everyone here

Mara: Yes

Fabian: Why are we here?

Krista: I have some news 2 things actually.

Alfie: Don't you want to wait for Patricia

Krista: No! Nobody can tell her any of this.

Amber: Tell us then!

Krista: Mick and I are dating

Everyone started screaming in happiness and saying about time

Nina: Wait why can't we tell Patricia

Krista: Well you see Eddie likes Patricia and want me to help him make her jealous but don't worry we aren't like fake dating or anything.

Jerome: I thought Eddie liked

Eddie: Patricia, yes I really like her and I didn't know Krista was dating Mick till after I talked to her about helped

Nina: Are you sure about this Krista

Krista: Yes Patricia deserves happiness and she never knows what she wants till she sees it with someone else

Fabian: Okay we trust you, and none of us will tell Patricia

Krista: Thank you so much

Nina's POV

Nina: Jerome come with me outside

Jerome: okay

Jerome followed me out the front door and started to walk with me

Nina: what do you think about that?

Jerome: Of course I'm happy for Krista and Mick, but the whole Eddie thing

Nina: I know she doesn't even know that he is totally playing her

Jerome: She would tell her that he likes her not Patricia

Nina: No she won't listen

Jerome: Let's just see how it plays out and tell her when it is the right time.

Nina: But..

Jerome: Let's just stay out of it

Jerome leaned down and gave me a little peck.

Nina: Okay

**Thank you for reading Please Review to tell me what you like and don't.**


	29. Slut!

**Chap 28**

Eddie's POV

I can't believe my plan is actually going to work. The house won't tell Patricia and Nina won't tell Krista things are going to turn out perfect. Step 2 is to get her to stop liking Mick. But how am I supposed to do that.

Krista's POV

This seems really fun I've never helped someone make another person jealous before. In all the movies Eddie and I would fall in love while doing this. Thank goodness that I have Mick because I'm not ready to ride the Eddie train right now. Patricia is just over there at the table while I sit on the couch watching TV. She has no idea what we have in store for her!

Eddie: Good Morning everyone

Krista: Hey Eddie

Eddie: Woah

Krista: What it it

Eddie: I don't think I've ever woken up to something this pretty before

Krista; Thanks.. I think.

Patricia: could you guys stop flirting I want to get through breakfast without barfing.

Krista: We aren't flirting

Patricia: Sure.

Nina then walked into the room and looked very worried

Eddie: Are you okay Nina

Nina: Ya, but I really need to talk to Krista

Krista: Ya come on let's go up to the room.

I motioned Eddie to go sit with Patricia while I followed Nina up the stairs.

Krista: What is it Nina?

Nina: Can we sit?

I sat down on my bed while she sat on hers

Nina: I don't like this idea of making Patricia jealous

Krista: why not, don't you want Patricia to be happy

Nina: Of course but It's just I don't trust Eddie I don't think he has good intensions

Krista: Are you sure it's him who you don't trust

Nina: What are you talking about

Krista: You think I'm going to cheat on Mick! I really like Mick and Eddie is gross! He is too flirty for my taste besides the flirting is one sided it's him while I stare in confusion! And neither of us feel that way towards eachother! AND I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CHEATS ON HER BOYFRIEND!

Nina: What are you talking about

Krista: Name a boyfriend besides Fabian you never cheated on!

Nina: I can't believe you would say that

Krista: I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU THINK I WOULD BE A SLUT LIKE YOU!

As soon as I said that we both froze I covered my mouth. A tear started to run down Nina's cheek. I wanted to comfort her so badly but I needed to stand my ground so I walked out of the room and went to the bathroom. A shower will help me clear my hear.

Jerome's POV

I heard yelling then the upstairs bathroom door slamming. I was sitting at the breakfast table with Eddie and Patricia. None of us could really hear what they said. So I said I would go check it out. I walked up the stairs and I heard crying. I saw my beautiful Nina on the floor of her room with her head in her hand crying.

Jerome: Babe what's wrong

Nina: Nothing

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

Jerome: This is not nothing.

Nina: It's just Krista and I had a fight, some words were said that shouldn't have been.

Jerome: What happened how did it start?

Nina: I told her I didn't think Eddie had the best intensions

Jerome: I thought we said we were going to stay out of it

Nina: I'm sorry I couldn't help myself, I don't want her getting hurt

Jerome: She is a good girl and if anyone can bounce back from getting hurt its her.

Nina: I know but

Jerome: But nothing so what did she say to you

Nina: That she isn't like me and that she would never cheat on her boyfriend cause she isn't a slut like me

Jerome: Babe you not a slut

Nina: Yes I am

Jerome: Babe….

Nina: In America I never had a boyfriend I didn't cheat on, and Krista was always there for me, telling me that I just need to appreciate the boy I have but it didn't work, then when I got here I realized I can have just one guy and be happy.

I starred at her in shock, I had never heard of this side of Nina before she seemed so different from the person she describe

Nina: Now you are going to leave me cause you are afraid I will cheat on you

Jerome: Babe I love you, and I know you won't cheat on me cause you have change

I said what first came into my mind but I wasn't sure if I truly believed it.

Nina: I love you too.

She pulled me in for a kiss

**What did you think? Was it bad or good? Let me know so I know exactly what to fix.**


	30. Nothing to Worry About

**Chap 29**

Krista's POV

I walk down the stairs after I finished my shower and plopped myself down on the couch. I put my hands and my head and took a deep breath when I felt something weigh down on the other side of the couch.

Jerome: Hey

Krista: Go away Jerome.

Jerome: I'm not leaving

Krista: Don't you have a girlfriend to go help.

Jerome: That's why I'm here

Krista: So what you want me to go up and talk to her

Jerome: I want to talk to you first

Krista: Why would you want to talk to me this fight doesn't involve you.

Jerome: Look I just want to hear your side of the story.

Krista: She was just kept saying that I shouldn't be helping Eddie because he isn't telling me everything, like it is so obvious she was just trying to say that she thinks I'm going to cheat on Mick.

Jerome: I'm sure that's not what she was trying to do

Krista: Well what Eddie could possibly want with me, I mean he likes Patricia, and I want him and Patricia to get together, and I have Mick and he knows that.

Jerome: Maybe she just feels like Eddie maybe doesn't like Patricia and mean with this whole 2nd grade let's make her jealous. She thinks if he really likes her he should man up and ask her out.

Krista: I mean I guess you are right, maybe I should tell him I won't help him anymore because it's obvious Nina and I won't agree on this and I don't want to lose her as a friend.

Jerome: Ya what was the whole thing about her being a slut and all.

Krista: I didn't mean it. You know it was just something I said in the heat of the moment.

Jerome: Has she really cheated on all her boyfriends.

Krista: Not all of them I mean being truthful the ones she did cheat on treated her terribly and she didn't cheat on Fabian because he cheated on her. She promised herself that she would never cheat on anyone ever again. You really have nothing to worry about.

Jerome: I wasn't worried I completely trust her

Krista: I will pretend like I believe that now I'm going to go talk to Nina.

Nina's POV

I just sat on my bed and starred out the window when I heard Krista knock on the door frame.

Nina: It's your room too you can come in whenever you want

Krista: I'm sorry what I said was uncalled for.

Nina: I'm sorry I shouldn't have judged your decisions.

Krista: Can we just forget that it even happened?

Nina: I would really like.

Krista came up to me and gave me a big hug. Then she walked out of the room and told me that she would see me later. Then Jerome came into my room.

Nina: Did you talk to her?

Jerome: I might of.

Nina: You are the best ever you know that right.

Jerome: I get it all the time.

Krista's POV

I walked down the hallway and made my way to the stairs when Eddie pulled me over.

Eddie: Hey Krista

Krista: Eddie, I was just about to come and talk to you.

Eddie: Oh really what was it about?

Krista: I can't help you make Patricia jealous it just doesn't feel right.

Eddie: But you said you would help me.

Krista: But I think the best way to help is to tell you to just ask her out.

Eddie: Fine!

Eddie pushed past me and headed done the stairs.

I followed after him but when I reached the stairs I stepped on something and I help my foot slip. I fell down the stairs as the blackness started to come over me.

Eddie's POV

I heard a bunch of noises coming from the stairs so I ran over to them and saw Krista lying on the floor unconscious.

Eddie: GUYS! HELP KRISTA FELL DOWN THE STAIRS!

Fabian and Alfie rushed out from the kitchen with Trudy following them. Amber, Mara, Patricia, Nina, Joy, and Jerome came rushing down the stairs.

Trudy: Let's get her to the hospital, Fabian can you carry her to the school and I will meet you there with my car.

Fabian: Of course

Trudy: Nina come with me.

Nina: Coming.


	31. Boyfriend

**CHAPTER 30**

Nina's POV

I couldn't believe that Krista had to go to the hospital again. Last time it happened she was really sick and she had just fainted. But now she had fallen down the stairs and had many bruises everywhere.

We had gotten to the hospital a while ago. We were all waiting in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to tell us is Krista was okay. Jerome squeezed my hand and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Okay, are you Krista's family and friends," said the Doctor.

"Yes, thats us," said Trudy.

"Well, Krista has some bruised ribs, and a mild concussion. Everything should be okay, she might have a bit of amnesia. Just make sure she doesn't move around to much," the doctor told us.

"Can we go in and see her?," Fabian asked.

"Yes, just don't crowd around her too much," said the doctor.

Eddie's POV

The doctor lead us to Krista's room, and we all shuffle in. Krista woke up as soon as we entered the room.

"Krista! How are you feeling?" asked Nina as she rushed to Krista's side.

"I'm fine, but who are you?" Krista asked.

"You don't remember me?", Nina said, sounding like she was holding back tears.

"I honestly don't know who any of you are," said Krista.

"I'm sorry, I just need some air," Nina said as she ran out of the hospitol room.

Jerome quickly followed after her. Krista looked confused at all of us. I can't believe she doesn't remember any of us. Nina is her best friend, and she has known all of the others for a while now. She doesn't even remember Trudy, or Jerome, or Fabian or...Mick.

"Honey, do you know where you are?," asked Trudy.

"I assume a hospital," answered Krista.

"You are at a boarding school in England. You and the girl who just ran out of the room both came her together from America. Everyone in here lives in the same boarding house as you, and I am the house mother," said Trudy.

Krista nodded her head at Trudy, and took another look at all of us.

"Can I have a moment with Krista...alone please," I asked everyone.

The shuffled out of the room and Fabian closed the door. I went and sat down in the chair by Krista's bed.

"I'm Eddie, do you remember me at all?" I asked her.

"No, are you one of my good friends?," she asked me.

"No I'm actually a bit more," I answered.

"Like best friends?," she asked.

"I'm you boyfriend," I said.


	32. The Lie

**Chap 31**

Eddie's POV

I can't believe I just told her I was her boyfriend, this is never going to work. She said she wasn't going to help me anymore so no one would think she was just trying to help me anymore... but she fell before she could tell anyone she quit. Maybe I could just tell the house (excluding Patricia) that this version of Krista who can't remember a thing told me she would help me, after I told her how she was before. This is perfect. Krista gets to be my girlfriend, and the everyone in the house can't do anything about it. Let's just hope Mick doesn't try to skype call her anytime soon.

"You are my boyfriend? Wait I have a boyfriend?," Krista asked me.

"Yes, baby, I'm your boyfriend," I told her.

"This is so cool. Not only do I have a boyfriend, but he is hot too. Go me!," she said, then laughed.

I laughed with her, this chemistry between us just happends naturally.

"Why don't you get some more rest, and we will all come visit you later in the evening," I told her.

"Okay...boyfriend," she said as she yawned and closed her eyes.

I kissed her forhead and walked toward the door. I could get used to this.

I walked into the waiting room and I head Nina and Jerome talking.

"We don't have to tell Mick,"said Jerome.

"He has the right to know," said Nina.

"If you reacted the way you did, how do you think Mick will feel when he hears his girlfriend doesn't remeber him," Jerome said.

My smile suddenly turned into a frown. Krista wasn't mine, and she already had a boyfriend. It's not right for me to trick her...but would feel so good for her to like me back for once. I'll just go on with this a little longer and see how it plays out. But the only way I can do that is if i make sure Mick doesn't find out.

"You are right. I mean it is a mild consussion maybe it is just a mild case of amnesia. She will probably be over it soon, so we don't really have to tell Mick," said Nina.

They walked toward everyone else, and I followed them.

"Where are Trudy and Patricia?" asked Nina.

"She went to get coffee," said Fabian.

"So i talked to Krista and told her how she was helping me with Patricia before, and she told me she would help me again," I informed everyone.

"How could you ask her to help you at a time like this," exclaimed Amber.

"She asked me who I was, and if we were friends and I told her about the whole her helping me with Patricia thing, and she offered to continue helping," I told her.

"Krista... even when she doesn't remember anyone she wants to help," exclaimed Mara.

"She told me she wanted to get some rest and for us to all come back later also," I said.

"Why don't we all go get something to eat," suggested Jerome.

Krista's POV

My boyfriend...Eddie walked out of the room as I shut my eyes. It feels so wierd not being able to remember anyone or anything, but at least I have a caring boyfriend to help me through everything. I can't wait to get to know him better, it is like that honeymoon faze in the relationship all over again. He seems so sweet and trust worthy and he is so hot. I can't believe a guy like that is my boyfriend.


	33. Questions?

**Chap 32**

**Just to let you guys know, I'm going to be trying to post a new chapter everyday, or everytime I get a review.**

Patricia's POV

Krista had been in the Hospital for a while now. They doctors wanted to wait til her ribs look a bit better, before they let her out. We had gone to visit her some, to try to get her to remember things. We would tell her things about us and about her and about the things we have been though, but nothing seem to make her remember. Nina went once but Eddie refused to let anyone in the room by themselves, so Nina decided to just stay home and wait for Krista to come home. I don't get why Eddie doesn't want to let anyone talk to Krista. Everyday it's the same ruituine, we go to school and right from school Eddie goes the the hospital to be with Krista.

Why does he always want to be with Krista, I mean sometimes they looked like they had a thing going on, but I mean i never thought that Eddie and her and feelings for eachother. But I mean they are both single so I guess nothing is wrong with it. And maybe it's just the amnesia Krista that thinks she liked Eddie.

Eddie's POV

Once I heard the school bell ring, I shot up out of my seat and ran to the bus stop. The bus is how I usually get to the hospital everyday. I wanted to spend every moment I could with Krista, before she remembered. I knew once she remembered she would forget all about me and go back to being Mick's girl. Part of me hoped that she would remember all the time i spent with her in the hospital and realize that she loved me. But I knew that wasn't going to happen, so i made the most of the time I had left.

"Eddie?," she asked me as I walked into her room.

"Yes, babe," I answered sitting down next to her.

"How come when everyone tells me all these stories, but they never mention you and I being together," she asked.

"Because I like moved to the House a month ago remember, so we haven't shared that many memories with the house," I said.

"Why doesn't Nina visit anymore? does she hate me for forgeting her," she asked with a serious look on her face.

"Nina has school, and she has dated with Jerome, don't worry she doesn't hate you," I said.

"Eddie, can you tell me how we met, and became a couple, and things about us?," she asked me.

By the time I had to head back to the house I had created a whole fake backstory about us. The only thing that was true that I told her, is that we met when I moved in the house. I told her that we instantly like eachother so I asked her out on a movie date, and after a couple dates we ended up becoming boyfriend, and girlfriend. I told her that our first kiss was on a date where I set up a picnic under the stars.

"Wow, we have one of those perfect relationships," she said as she grabbed my hand.

"Yes, yes we do," I said as I smiled at her.

I don't want this to end.

Nina's POV

Ever since Krista had gone to the hospital, Jerome was really distant. Everytime he was doing something. I would go up to him when he didn't look busy, and he would ignore me, or walk away. Right now he was standing at his locker, I walked up to him, and leaned on the locker next to his.

"Hey"

"Hey," he said avoiding eye contact.

"How was your day," I asked.

"It was fine," he said, still not even looking at me.

"Was class fun," I asked.

"Yep"

"What did you do," I asked.

"Yep"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yep"

I punched him lightly in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for," He exclaimed at me.

"You aren't listening to me!," I yelled at him.

"Look I'm sorry I'm busy right now"

"You seem to be very busy alot lately," I said. "Are you mad at me or something?"

"No, look I can't deal with this right now Nina!," He yelled at me then walked off.

I stood there in the hallway with tear filled eyes and ran back to the house. I really want to find out what is up with Jerome.


	34. I'm Coming

**Chap 33**

Eddie's POV

It was finally time for Krista to come back to the house, and I was worried. I had grown so attached to her. I couldn't let the house ruin what I had built up. Why had a created such a lie of a backstory for us. If she metioned it too anyone, they could of told her it was all fake. I would have to be with her at all times, just to make sure nothing happened, but I didn't want to smother her. I can't control everytime that she talks to someone. I had just gotten myself into a huge mess. Krista stepped out of her hospital room, holding her suitcase that Trudy had brought her.

"Are you ready," she asked.

I grabbed her suitcase and we headed out the hospital toward the taxi that I had called to take us back to the house.

"Now when we get there Amber, the blonde perky one, is going to show you to your room and your bed and she is going to give you a tour of the house," I told her.

She nodded her head at me. She grabbed my hand and leaned her head on my shoulder. She fiddled with my fingers, and I could tell something was bothering her.

"What's wrong," I asked her.

"It's just going to be weird living in a house full of people I don't know. I just feel like they all just expect me to just start remembering but I don't know how. You are the only one who isn't pressuring me to remember," she said.

"They don't understand, I know that you will remember when you remember, and I shouldn't be trying to rush it," I told her.

"And that is why you are the best. I mean Nina hates the fact that I don't remember, and she is just going to keep pushing me," she said.

"Don't worry about it, I will be here for you," I assured her.

The car pulled up to the house, and she let go of my hand, and stepped out of the car. I went to the trunk and got out her suitcase. We walked up to the door, and I opened it up for her.

I heard Amber squeeling her way down the stairs. She ran up to us, and grabbed Krista's suitcase from my hand and grabbed Krista's arm.

"Come on all show you your room, and then we can fix your hair, because it's not really looking great, and then I'll give you a tour of the house," she said really fast as she pulled Krista up the stairs.

Later that day

Patricia's POV

I was walking to the kitchen to get a snack. In the living room i saw Krista and Eddie cuddling on the couch. i kept waking when i heard the phone ring.

"Hello?," I said.

"Hey Patricia"

"Mick?"

"Yep," he said.

"What's up," I asked.

"Nothing I was just wondering about Krista, I have been trying to get in touch with her all week," he said.

"No one told you?," I asked.

"What do you mean, what happened," he asked.

"She fell down the stairs a couple weeks ago, and lost her memory," I said.

"Is she okay why did no one tell me, did you guys not think her boyfriend would want to know." he said.

"What do you mean boyfriend, I thought she was dating Eddie," I said.

"What are you talking about," he said.

"Well now that I think of it they became close after he accident," I said.

"I heard that boy say that he like Krista, what if he told her something?," he asked.

"One second, stay on the line and let me ask them something," I said.

I walked into the living room, and Krista looked up at me.

"So you two are together now," I asked.

Eddie looked really nervous, and then Krista spoke up.

"What do you mean, Eddie said that we have been dating for weeks now, haven't we?"

"Of course," Eddie said.

I ran back to the phone.

"He told her that they have been dating," I told Mick.

"I'm coming," He said.


	35. The Truth

**Chap 34**

Patricia's POV

We were all sitting down for dinner. Nina and Jerome were at opposite sides of the table, and they never looked at eachother. Is something up with them? Krista and Eddie were sitting right next to eachother, and I sat across from Eddie. That boy sickened me. What kind of a person tricks someone when they have amnesia. I can't wait till Mick gets here, the look on Eddie's face will be priceless. I just kind of feel bad for Krista though, she is so confused already, imagine how confused she will be when Mick gets here. But I can't wait until Eddie gets what is coming to him.

Krista keeps giving him this trust he doesn't deserve. It makes me want to just tell her already, but I know Mick should be the one to tell her. She is so innocent and I can't believe Eddie took advantage of that.

Nina looked up and started staring at Jerome. He looked up and saw her but looked back down at his food. He set his fork down and pushed his plate foward.

"I'm full," he said as he got up and left the table.

Nina got up and started to follow him

Nina's POV

Jerome ran into his room and slammed the door. I opened the door and walked into his room.

"Nina! Get Out!," he yelled at me.

"Why," I yelled back.

"I just don't want to talk now," he said.

"You never want to talk anymore!" I said.

He signed, and ran his hand through his hair. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"If there is a problem you need to stop ignoring it, and tell me what is going on!," I yelled at him.

"I can't... I can't...,"

"You can't what!," I yelled.

"Just get out!," He yelled at me as he opened his door.

I walked outside of his room, and looked at him before he slammed the door. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I lied down on my bed with my face in my pillow, and started crying. I heard the door open and looked up.

"Hey Nina," said Krista.

"Hey," I replied.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying," she asked.

"It's Jerome, he won't talk to me anymore and I don't know why," I answered.

"Wait, are you and Jerome dating?," she asked.

"Yes, we have been for a while, like we broke up but got back together," I said.

"I would of never guessed you guys were an item, I mean you guys never talk," she said.

"That's the point," I said as I reburried my head in my pillow.

"I will be right back," she said as she ran out of the room.

Krista's POV

I ran down the stairs and into Jerome's room. He was lying down on his bed similar to the way I found Nina on her bed.

"Go away Nina," he said.

"It's not Nina," I replied.

He sat up, and looked at me. Then he scooted over and patted the area next to him. I sat down and he looked down.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"What are you talking about," he said.

"I want to know why there is a crying Nina upstairs, and why she says you are ignoring her," I said.

He signed and started to look everywhere in the room.

"Look, before your accident you said something. And for a while I was able to push it out of my mind, but it keeps eating at me, and i can't stop thinking about it," he said.

"What did I say," I asked.

"You said that Nina was a slut, and all she ever did was cheat on her boyfriends. And she had almost cheated on me once all ready to now I'm worried. I don't want to get attached to her, and then have her break my heart," he said.

"Why did I call Nina a slut? I thought we were best friends," I asked.

"You and Nina were fighting, because you kept insisting on helping Eddie, and she didn't think that you should have," he said.

"Help Eddie with what?," I asked.

"You know help Eddie to make Patricia jealous," he said.

"What are you talking about. Aren't Eddie and I dating?" I asked.

"No you two aren't dating, you have a boyfriend who goes to boarding school in California. Did Eddie tell you that you two are dating," He said.

"Yes, he told me that first night I was in the hospital that he was my boyfriend," I said.

"Do you want me to beat him up for lying to you," He asked.

"No, let me handle this," I said.


	36. Too Bad You Were Right

**Chap 35**

**Jerome's POV**

Krista and I sat in silence on my bed for a good thirty minutes before either of us spoke up.

"What are you going to do," I asked.

"I have no idea," she said as she buried her head in her hands.

I rubbed her back, and she started crying.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"It's just, I'm so confused. For the past weeks I thought Eddie was my boyfriend, and I thought i had this amazing fun life that he told me I had. But it turns out that was all just a lie. I have no idea where I belong. I don't know whats true about my life and what isn't. And now I hear I have a boyfriend who lives in California, I mean why did nobody mention that," she said.

I huged her and rubbed circles on her back.

"I wish I could just remember everything," she said.

"Everything will turn out fine, you will remember," I said,

"And what if I don't ever remember," she said.

"Then you will continue your life, and we will tell you all about your life, so even if your can't remember, you will at least know what happend." I said.

"Thanks," she said as she wiped the tears from her face and stood up. She smiled at me and then walked out of my room.

**Eddie's POV**

I saw Krista walk out of Jerome's room. She looked like she had been crying.

"Hey babe, whats wrong," I asked.

"Oh Eddie, n-n-nothing is wrong, I'm just heading up to bed," she said.

She started to walk away and I grabbed her arm.

"Hey, you can tell me," I said.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired!," she yelled, then she ran away and up the stairs to her room.

I wonder what is up with her.

**Mick's POV**

I sat on the plane, headed to England. The person next to me had fallen asleep hours ago. I couldn't get to sleep. When I get my hands on Eddie it is not going to be good. Krista, MY Krista has been cruelly taken advantage of by this boy. He knows I exsist and he knows that Krista is MY girl, and yet that didn't stop him. I couldn't wait till I saw Krista, to be able to hold her in my arms, and make her aware of all the lies Eddie had told her. I just have this little thing that I worry about. What if she doesn't remember me, and what if even after I tell her everything, she picks Eddie over me. What if she has fallen in love with Eddie?

"Everyone please get prepared for our descendance," said the flight attendant.

Eddie better watch out because I'm coming.

**Nina's POV**

Krista came back in the room, and she burried her head in her pillow.

"Did you talk to Jerome," I asked.

"Yes"

"What did her say," I asked.

"He is worried that you are going to cheat on him, so he is trying to not get attached to you," she said.

I sat on my bed silent. I thought he said that it wasn't a big deal. Why won't he just trust me? I heard Krista crying into her pillow.

"Krista, what is wrong," I asked.

"Nothing, I just wish I could remember everything that's all," she said.

"You will remember someday I promise," I said.

I turned the lights out in our room, and lied down on my bed.

"Nina," she asked.

"Yes"

"I'm sorry that I called you a slut, before my accident. Jerome being mad at you is all my fault," she said.

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you for anything. It was my fault since I kept judging your decision to help Eddie," I said.

Krista then whispered something that sounded like,"Too bad you were right," and then she said goodnight.


	37. I like you, Krista

**Chap 36**

**Patricia's POV**

Mick would be here later today. I couldn't wait to see everything go down. Krista and Nina stayed in their room longer than usual this morning. I assume Nina was tired, because Amber said that Nina was up crying all last night. I had no idea why Krista hadn't come out yet. I saw Eddie walk by her room a couple times, he looked really nervous and worried. And now Eddie was sitting on the couch watching some stupid Tv show.

**Krista's POV**

I didn't want to face Eddie. I still haven't decided what to say to him. I tried to think of what I would say to him, but I just couldn't figure it out. Part of me wanted to come up with an alaborate scheme to get back at him. And the other part of me is just really lazy. I wish I could just never talk to him again. I can't believe I was starting to like him, thank goodness Jerome told me the truth. My stomach growled and I decided it was time I left my room.

"Hey Nina" I said.

"Yes," she replied.

"Do you want to go to the kitchen and get some food," I said.

"Sure," she said as she got up.

We walked down the stairs and we saw Trudy had left us some breakfast. We walked over to the table, and we saw everyone was either at the table or on the couches. Patricia was at the table, and she kept looking at her phone.

"Hey Krista," Eddie said.

"I'm not really that hungry," I said as I grabbed my plate and headed for the kitchen.

I heard the door open, and then close.

"Hey is anyone here?"

Something about that voice sounded so familiar. I couldn't put a name or face to that voice. But I knew that voice. The person walked into the common room. I know this person. It's..._Mick._ Suddenly all these memories flashed through my head. I saw Mick and I in his old room, I was rubbing his back. I saw us two sitting down at the table, and me yelling at him. I saw me crying as he walked out the door, and I saw him come back and kiss me. I got more memories featuring everyone else after that. I can't believe it, I remember.

"Mick," I whispered loudly enough for him to hear.

He turned around and faced me. I walked out from the kitchen. He smiled at me and opened his arms. I smiled back and ran into his embrace. He picked me up and twirled me around.

"I missed you so much," He said.

He set me down, and everyone looked at me. Eddie look really nervous.

"Guys I remember. I REMEBER!," I yelled.

Everyone started cheering and came up and hugged me except for Eddie.

"I told you, that you would remember," said Jerome.

"Isn't that super sweet. All she needed was to see Mick, and her entire memory came back," said Mara.

"It is so sweet, isn't it Eddie," said Patricia.

"Krista, I'm so sorry," said Eddie.

"I can't believe you! You are the most disgusting person on the planet," I said.

"What happened," asked Fabian.

"He tricked me. He told me that we were dating," I said.

"Woah, Eddie not cool man," said Alfie.

"Why did you do it. Why would you take advantage of me like that. Did you really want Patricia that badly, that you would do something like that.

"What are you talking about," asked Patricia.

"Before my accident Eddie wanted me to help him get you to like him," I said.

"I don't like Patricia," said Eddie. "I like you Krista, and I just really wanted to be with you. I can treat you so much better than Mick."


	38. Mick's Surprise

**Chap 37**

**Krista's POV**

Wait... Eddie likes me? Mick stepped infront of me.

"You think you could treat her better?" he said pushing Eddie.

"I know I could," said Eddie as he pushed Mick back.

"That's rich, especially coming from the boy who tricked her and took advantage of her when she lost her memory," said Mick.

All of a sudden Eddie swung at Mick. Mick dogged it, but swung at Eddie. He punched Eddie... HARD. Everything from that point on felt like it was in slow motion. Eddie tackled Mick, but Mick rolled around and ended up getting on top of Eddie. He kept punching Eddie, Eddie blocked some of them but not alot. Jerome and Fabian grabbed a hold of Mick and pulled him off of Eddie. Eddie stood up and Alfie held him back. Mick got loose of Fabian and Jerome and walked over to me. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

**Eddie's POV**

I was really upset when I saw Krista hug Mick. It just meant that she chose him. I was stupid to think she would want me after she knew the truth. The stopped hugging and Mick looked right at me.

"You stay the hell away from her is that clear," he said.

I nodded my head defeated and sat down on the couch. Everyone else sat down. Krista and Mick took their seats on the couch opposite of mine. Everyone was kind of silent for a while until Joy spoke up.

"So Mick, how long are you in town for," she asked.

"Well, actually I have something to tell you guys," he said.

"What is it?" Krista asked.

"I'm moving back to Anubis. And before you asked why it is because I missed you guys and I can get the same education here that I was getting there," he said.

Alfie jumped up and started running around the house screaming,"YAY."

I can't believe Mick is staying, this is going to be the worst thing to ever happen. He is going to make sure I never even look at Krista.

"So who's room are you going to stay in," asked Fabian.

"He can stay with Alfie and I," said Jerome.

"Thanks Jerome," said Mick.

I looked at Krista and she was smiling at Mick. What have I done. I should of never tricked her now she doesn't even want to be friends with me. Why did I have to make the biggest mistake ever.


	39. I'm Not Sure What I Want

**Chap 38**

**Krista's POV**

I couldn't sleep all night. How can it be that after I finally remember I'm still so confused. I really care for Mick so much, and I am so glad he is staying. But it is going to be so weird with Eddie around all the time. And what am i supposed to do about Eddie. I'm so mad at him, and I never want to speak to him again, but I'm gonna have to see him everyday since we live in the same house. As soon as the sun came up I put on some clothes and decided to go on a walk. I grabbed my phone and left a note in the kitchen saying where I was going and left.

**Fabian's POV**

I'm really glad that Mick is back, but I hate that he can't room with me anymore. And I can't switch rooms with Jerome or Alfie because no one wants to stay in the same room as Eddie. Eddie didn't sleep at all last night. He kept tossing and turning, and asking me questions, which ended up keeping me up all night. He also asked the stupidest questions.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"Will Mick kill me if I talk to Krista?"

"Do you think Krista will ever talk to me again?"

"Does everyone in the house hate me?"

I think he already knows all the answers to those questions, and if he didn't they were; yes, yes, no, yes. I was so glad when it was finally an exceptable time to wake up. Right when that time hit I ran out of my room. I passed by the kitchen and saw a note.

It said, "_Went for a walk. Don't know when I will be back. I have my phone. -Krista"_

I put the note in my pocket and proceeded over to the couch to watch some Tv. As the time past more and more people came out from their rooms, and situated themselves in the common room, and waited for Trudy to fix breakfast. Patricia was reading some book and every couple of minutes look up and glare at Eddie. Eddie was sitting at the table and was looking at his laptop. Mick, Jerome, Alfie, Amber, and Mara were all sitting down on the couches with me. Joy was sitting at the table with Eddie, and I don't really know where Nina and Jerome are.

**Jerome's POV**

I had spent all night thinking about me and Nina. I think I finally figured out what I'm going to do about us. I walked to her door, and knocked on it.

"Come in," she said.

I walked in and sat down on her bed. She was cleaning up her room and I motioned for her to sit down next to me.

"I was thinking," I said.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Do you remember before we started dating, how we would hang out and have fun like the time we went to the mall," I said.

"Yes, and I remember I was trying to not like you because you were dating Joy," she said.

"But I'm not dating Joy now," I said.

"Because you are dating me," she said.

"Look what I am trying to say is, I think we should take a break. But be friends during the break. I mean the first time we broke up we never really acted like good friends anymore, and then when we went out again we had all these problems. So let's take a break from being in a relationship. Go back to being good friends, and work on rebuilding the good relationship we had," I said.

"And once we rebuild it we get back together?," she asked.

"Well I hope so. Maybe we might find that we are better at being friends than being in a relationship, and we could always see different people during the break." I said.

"Do you want to date other people?" she asked.

"Look right now we aren't working, but I really want us to work like how we did in the beginning, and if that means starting way over, then I am willing to do that," I said. "So what do you think."

"I'm not sure if I like it but if you think it will work then I guess I will try it," she said.


End file.
